Lioness is tired of waiting
by JoPoGirlsKickAss
Summary: Sorry guys. This story is now on Hiatus, I'm just not feeling it, again sorry. I may or may not come back to it.
1. Who is this

**This is for Lioness who is always jealous of Axel's friends that are girls**

"Dudes, this is totally awesome," Shark said enthusiastically, "these waves are kick-ass!"

"HEY! Watch where you shake your mane, you'll mess up my hair," Hawk said angrily

"What hair, Hawk, all you have is a centimeter of fuzz," King said laughing

"Hey, anyone seen Lioness?" asked Axel holding a sandwich with her name on it.

"Last I saw her she was playing some hard-core volleyball, but that was like an hour ago," King said shrugging.

"I didn't know Li played volleyball," Hawk cut-in.

"Dude, that chick rocks at volleyball," Shark's eyes widened, "she's killer on the court."

"Well she's missing lunch," exclaimed Axel as he took out his own sandwich and started eating.

XXXX

"ALL ACE," the crowd yelled loudly

Lioness smiled this was game point; Emma and her were ahead by 6. All she had to do was get this last point. She took a deep breath. _Focus, Focus _she told herself. She tossed the ball high, jumped up, pulled her arm back, locking her shoulder, and just at the right moment she released and smacked the ball with all her might and watched as it skimmed over the net.

Sarah and Emily, their opponents, returned the ball, as did Lioness and Emma. Back and forth the ball went; the crowd fell silent not daring to breath afraid to break the girls' concentration. Lioness could tell Emma, Sarah, and Emily were getting tiered, because they were sweating and panting like dogs in the sun. As Emily passed the ball to Sarah, Lioness caught Emma's eye and mouthed 'pepper' Emma gave a small nod. When the ball came back over the net Lioness passed it to Emma who set it up, Lioness jumped with all her might and spike the ball over the net with such force that when it hit Sarah she fell back onto the sand. The crowd screamed and money was exchange because of bets on the game.

Lioness high-fived Emma, "Nice game," but Emma was too tiered to answer, so she just smiled. They walked over to Emily and Sarah, "Great game," said Lioness and gave the girls a big smile.

"Yeah, great fun," Emily breathed, she and Sarah were leaning against each other, breathing hard.

As the crowd dispersed Lioness walked over to her stuff and pulled her board shorts back on, she found it easier to play volleyball without them, in just her bikini. When she reached for her water she noticed that one of her sandals was missing. She looked around the lounge chair, but it wasn't anywhere in sight. Then she heard a short loud bark and looked up. There lying in the sand with his butt in the air ready to play was a tri-colored dog with a sandal in his mouth. Lioness was sure it was her sandal.

Lioness stepped forward, "Here boy, give me the sandal, drop it," but as Lioness took another step forward the dog took off with. Lioness fallowed right behind him. After awhile of chasing the dog Lioness decided to cut him off, but as she made a sharp right turn she ran head long into a brick wall.

Lioness blinked a couple of times trying to clear her head, but while she lay in the sand she felt blood running from her nose._ "I must have been running pretty hard,"_ she thought. As she sat up she realized it wasn't a brick wall she had run into, but a person.

She scrambled over to his side, "Crap, are you ok, I'm so sorry I should have been paying more attention."

"Uhhhhh," came a muffled voice.

"What?"

"I'm fine," the man mumbled as he pulled his face from the sand.

"You sure?" As he sat up Lioness realized he was about a year older than her, maybe 19 or 20.

"Yeah, it takes more than a girl to—" he cut himself off, "—you're bleeding!"

"I'm good, what's a little blood," she replied smiling.

"Here," he handed her a towel, "names Denzell."

"Lioness."

"So why weren't you paying attention to where you were running?" he asked curiously.

"I was chasing that dog," she said angrily, nodding at the dog a few meters away.

"Logan!? What did he do?" Denzell asked with a serious concerned look on his face.

"You know him?" Lioness asked surprised.

"He's mine," he still had a serious look on his face.

"Well he took my sandal." Lioness said grinning.

Relief crossed Denzell's face, "Logan, come here boy."

At the sound of his name Logan looked up and wagged his tail, but he stayed where he was.

"Doesn't look like its working, you sure he's—" Lioness had been laughing while she said this, but blood spilled into her mouth and now she started coughing.

Denzell ran to a cooler pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Lioness, "Drink it."

She did as she was told. When he saw that she was fine he walked back to the cooler and pulled out a bone the size of Lioness' forearm. She sprayed water everywhere, "You want me to eat that?"

"No!" he grinned, "Watch this. Logan, here boy, round-up, come on boy." He waved the bone back and forth in the air.

Logan stood up and sniffed the air, then he dropped Lioness' sandal and ran toward Denzell and the bone.

As soon as Denzell saw Logan running for the bone he dropped it and went to retrieve the sandal. Then he approached Lioness and held up her sandal, but she shook her head and started laughing again when she saw a chuck missing, bite-marks were all over it, and slobber covering it.

"I don't think I want that back," Lioness said grinning as she wiped a tear away.

"I feel really bad, let me buy you a new pair."

"No, it's ok"

"No, it's not; I'm gonna buy you a new pair."

"No really, don't, they're only—"

"Be here tomorrow at 11:30 by the lifeguard office, I'm going to buy you a new pair of sandals."

And with that he grabbed the cooler and left with Logan at his side. Leaving Lioness standing there with a- now blood -red towel pressed against her nose wondering how she lost an argument with a perfect stranger.

The guys were lying in the sun taking an after-lunch nap when a shadow passed over their heads. Shark opened one eye, "hey dude you're blocking my sun," but when saw it was Lioness he sat up, "whoa, what happened to you," he asked looking at the bloody towel.

Axel opened his eyes to see Lioness sitting on the sand holding a bloody towel to her still bleeding nose. King walked over to her and sat down, "let me take a look," he pulled the towel away. After a moments he said, "Well it isn't broken, but you must have hit it hard 'cause it hasn't stopped bleeding, but it will in a little."

"So you going to tell us what happened," Axel asked

"Let's just say a dog got the best of me and I lost an argument," she said jokingly.


	2. Plans

**at the end of season two the aquatic center was blown-up. the team lives in and_ OLD _house of Mr.Le's that Garett found, it's on the edge of LC. the team calls it the E.C. (entertainment Center).**

Thursday 11:00 at the EC

"Hey, guys, Garett wants us to meet with him in ten, lets go," King said from behind his laptop.

"Tell him I said sorry, but I already have plans today," Lioness called

"Ummm….ok," came King's confused answer.

As Axel climbed into the slamma he asked, "Hey, where's Li?"

"She said she had something planned today," King said

"She has plans, since when does Li have plans, I'm sure her plans are great," said Hawk sarcastically

XXXX

As Lioness neared the Lifeguard office she saw Denzell leaning against it with his eyes closed. When she neared him she noticed how good he looked. She took in everything from his bronzed muscular body to his clothes. He wore a green Quicksilver slim-tee that showed off his muscles and a pair of light brown cargo shorts the complimented his shirt. She suddenly felt ugly in her faded jeans and black tank top.

A bark pulled her out of her trance and she looked in the direction of the sound to see Logan bounding toward her. When he reached her he started jumping up and down.

"Stay down," Denzell said firmly. Lioness looked to see Denzell headed for her, "Sorry, he gets excited when he sees someone he knows."

"It's okay. Ready to buy me some sandals I don't want?'

"Yep. Sit!" Denzell started laughing when Lioness sat down in the sand, "I was talking to Logan." Still laughing he bent down and clipped a leash onto Logan's collar.

Lioness stood up blushing hard, hoping Denzell didn't notice, "So where to?"

"Well I'm almost 100 positive that the best place to bye shoes is the mall, so I think we should start there."

"Okay."

As they walk lioness couldn't stop looking at Denzell's face, it was so friendly and -yes she had to say it- handsome. His smile was brilliant and it made her want to smile too. His eyes were the best part, they were bright green, and they reminded her of Axel's, but with a little more depth. Every time he caught her looking at him she would get a funny feeling in her stomach and look away.

XXXX

"What's up Garett," Axel asked as they walked in.

"Nothing spectacular, I just wanted to show you this," Garett said pointing to a wall of monitors.

"What is it," Hawk asked.

"Dudes I know what it is, it one of those special TVs where you can watch more than one channel at a time," Shark blurted out.

"Umm…. yes and no. It's live video feed from the streets of Landmark City, if you want to find something or someone all you have to do is upload a picture and the system will try and match it to anything the cameras have seen on the streets." Garett explained

"Can we try it," King asked.

"Sure," Garett answered, "what do you want to find?"

"Let's see what 'plans' Lioness has for today," Hawk said seriously.

"Umm…okay then," he wheeled over to a computer and explained, "First I'll finding a resent picture of her… there we go and now the system will search for her." The word FOUND flashed across the computer screen, "Look at monitor 14, we're getting a live video of her, which means she's still on the streets," Garett said.

The guys turned to monitor 14 to see the camera zooming in on two figures at a table. "Isn't that 7th Street by the mall," Hawk asked.

"Yep," Garett replied.

"Dudes, Lioness is with a dude," Shark said surprised

And there on monitor 14 was Lioness sitting at a table with a guy across from her and it looked like they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

XXXX

"You know it only took you forty-three seconds to decide what sandals you wanted, that's impressive," Denzell exclaimed with a grin, breaking Lioness' train of thought.

"Is that a bad thing," she asked confused.

"No, no it's just that most girls take hours just to decide on the color of the shoe they want, let alone the style….."

"Well I'm not your average girl."

"No, your not."

"_Why I'm I feeling so… giddy around him. I don't feel like this around the guys, well except Axel, but that's because I like him... that must mean I like Denzell, but I hardly know him. I talked to him for five minutes yesterday. How can I like someone I barely know, although he's so fun to be around and he makes me laugh… a LOT. This is too weird."_

"May I," Lioness asked holding a piece of meat in her hand and nodding at Logan.

"Yeah, go ahead; just tell him to be nice."

As she held the meat out to Logan she said, "Be nice, nice," and after he took the piece of meat she smiled and said, "good boy. What is he?"

She looked back at Denzell who was staring at her, "What," she asked.

"Oh, sorry… what were you saying?"

"I wanted to know what type of dog he was," she said laughing. "_At least I'm not the only one distracted," _ she thought.

"He's a Bernese Mountain Dog."

"Never heard of 'em."

"They aren't that popular here."

Lioness looked down at her watch, "I gotta go, thanks for the sandals and lunch." She didn't want to leave, talking to Denzell was really nice.

"No problem, after ruining your other pair and giving you a bloody nose it's the least I could do."

Lioness laughed, "the bloody nose was my fault, but thanks anyway." She hoped he didn't take it seriously; it was just a bloody nose.

"I had fun today. Here let me give up my email, maybe we can get together again," he patted his pockets looking for a pen and paper, "here we go," he pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote his email address on a napkin.

As he handed Lioness the paper there hands touched and they both jumped back in surprise, "Ow," Denzell exclaimed, "I've never been shocked that hard before."

"Haha. Me neither, well bye."

**Hey, guy this is my first fan-fiction. My friend and i came up with this idea (i'm not to sure if she wrote a story on it to, so sorry if she did). Please review and if you have and ideas feel free to send them to me. Enjoy.**


	3. Bad Dream

"_How are we going to get her to agree to that?"_

"_We will find a weak spot."_

"_She doesn't have a weak spot."_

"_Yes she does!"_

Lioness awoke with a start; her hair was sticky with sweat. Who were those people and who was this girl? It may have only been a dream, but it felt all too real. She walked into the kitchen and saw the clock. "_Shit, 2:09. Why am I up this early"?_ She opened the refrigerator and pulled out water, she was really thirsty. She went back to her room and flopped down on the bed, but she felt wide awake. _ "What was that dream about? Uhhh, stop think about it Li. Go to the gym and practice Capoeirs, it will take your mind off things." _She changed into a sports-bra and shorts and headed to the gym. She crouched down in a fighting position and pictured imaginary enemies. Then she sprang up and started kicking and throwing punches at her foes. She watched them fall one bye one, smiling at her self for having such a great imagination. About two hours later she took a break and sat down against some mats and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

She was dreaming about Denzell, they were walking on the beach at sunrise. She turned to him looking at his perfect angel like face and smiled, he smiled back, "what?"

"Oh….. nothing," she looked away and watched Logan case seagulls down the beach. She felt happy, relived of all worries, at peace. She felt his hand slide into her own; she looked back at him surprised.

"I want to tell you, that I—"

Her dream suddenly changed. She was in a jungle. She was flying over a girl who was running as fast as she could. Lioness fallowed the girl through the trees. The jungle grew thicker and thicker, and the rain soaked the girl's clothes. Her clothes were torn apart by the plants, but she kept running; she had to; she knew she must not be caught. Lioness watched in horror as the girl tripped on a root and started to roll down a hill, she hit her head on a rock and blood spilled on to her face blurring her vision.

Her hand groped for something to stop her from tumbling. She caught a vine, but she kept sliding and then the ground disappeared from under her. Lioness perch on a branch and listened as voices got closer; she could here men running toward the girl. "Careful there's a cliff there," someone shouted. "_You could have shouted that earlier,"_ she thought, "_then the girl would have known there was a cliff_." With the vine twisted around one arm the girl could feel it going numb, she was too weak to pulled herself up. Then she looked up to see a man staring down at her, "I found her, hurry, she's hang over the edge." Men started gathering around the edge of the cliff, "do we pull her up," one of them asked.

"NO," came a sharp reply.

Lioness ruffled her feathers getting the rain off, she wished she could help the girl. The girl shook her head to get the blood and hair out of her face and looked up again to see a tall blond woman crouched at the edge looking down at her. "Looks like you're stuck girly," said the woman grinning.

"No shit Sherlock," the girl answered coldly, "like I hadn't realized that."

The woman spat at the girl, but she swung out of the way. As she kept swinging she suddenly dropped a foot and screamed. The vine still rapped around her arm had dislocated her shoulder when it dropped.

"You two grab the vine. Don't you dare let her fall," the woman yelled, pointing at two men.

"You need me don't you," the girl asked, "What ever you're doing you can't do without me. I'm a big part in your plan."

"No, not really my master just needs you because you're payment to someone," the woman replied.

"_Don't listen to her, she's lying to you," _Lioness thought. She flew down to the girl and landed on the vine and looked hard at the girl, thinking, "_don't believe her, Don't Believe Her, DON'T BELIEVE HER."_

The girl looked at Lioness. "She's lying to me, isn't she," the girl whispered to Lioness.

Lioness fluttered her wings as hard as she could and tweeted loudly so the girl could here her over the storm. "I knew it, thanks," she smiled at Lioness, but there was pain and grief in her smile. The girl looked back at the blond woman, "So you're saying I'm just payment?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," came the lady's reply.

"Well then couldn't you just pay him money?"

"We could, but we won't, he wants you!"

The girl looked at Lioness, "Bye birdie, you've been a great help." Lioness tilted her head to the side, she was confused. The girl looked very sad as she said, "Well I guess you'll just have to tell him you're sorry." The lady looked down at the girl confused, "and why is that?" the girl smile and let go of the vine. "NO," screamed the woman. Lioness dived toward the falling girl thinking, _"No, no, no, why did you do that? You didn't have to." _ The girl saw Lioness flying to her, "Take my necklace to my brother, please." Lioness saw the girl close her eyes as the chain to the locket broke. _"WHY?" _Lioness screamed in her head.

She woke up with the guys standing over her, "Hey, you alright," Axel asked concerned.

She looked down at her hand, it was in a tight fist, as she opened it she was glad to find the locket wasn't there. _"It was all a dream," _she told herself, "Just a dream."

"What was a dream," Hawk asked confused

"Never mind, how did you guys know I was in here," Lioness asked.

"Dude, we just fallowed your scream," Shark explained.

As they walked back into the kitchen she asked, "Do we have anything planned for today?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask the Ax-man that," King replied from behind the refrigerator.

"Axel, any plans for today," Lioness asked.

"Not that I know of," he replied.

"Why do you have something planned with someone," Hawk said.

"Yes and no. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go on a small camping trip to Superior Lake. I've been wanting to get some fresh air," Lioness said defensively.

"Oh….." Hawk said.

Shark jumped up "Dudes we could go wakeboarding!"

King stood up with a plate of pancakes in his arms, "Sounds like fun, I'm up for it. How 'bout you Axel?"

Axel put down the picture of his dad, "Sure, we could all use some fresh air."

"I don't need fresh air. I have all the fresh air I need right here," Hawk inhaled, "Smell it, doesn't get any fresher than this."

"We all know who needs the most fresh air," Shark laughed.

XXXX

When the team reached Highway 76, there were only three other vehicles on it. When the guys were past the other vehicles Lioness switched into 6th gear and hit 140mph passing the rest of the team. Forty-five minutes later the team was parked at the side of the lake setting up their tents.

"Let's hit the water.' Shark said grabbing his wakeboard.

"I call getting towed with Shark," Lioness yelled as she ran after him.

"I call driving," King called.

"You guys ready back there," Axel asked as he looked back at Lioness and Shark.

"HIT IT," they yelled over the engine.

King got them up to 85 knots so that when they hit a wave they got more than enough air. They did back-flips, front-flips, fulls, triple twists, etc. People on the shore and in other boats watched in amazement as Shark and Lioness pulled some fancy moves. When they were done they had to return the boat, but they couldn't wake Hawk up. Then Lioness whispered something to King. He picked Hawk up and held him over the water by his feet and started dunking his head in the water. He woke up and started spluttering, "Cut it out, I CAN'T SWIM!" King pulled him back in the boat and looked up smiling to see Shark, Axel, and Lioness clutching their sides laughing.

After everyone was dry and relaxed Axel stood up, "I'm going for a walk." King, Lioness, Hawk, and Shark just looked at each other; they knew Axel wanted to be alone. When the coals in the fire were white hot Lioness started to tell a scary story.

"Three campers were getting ready to camp out in the Amazon Rain forest so they decided to restock their supplies at a market-place in the next town. As they walked though the street one of the campers said that they should ask the locals if there were any dangerous things in the forest, but the other two just laughed and said it's the jungle and that it was ALL dangerous. After they restocked their supplies they decided to have lunch. When the waiter came over to take their orders the first man asked if there was anything really dangerous in the forest they should look out for, but the other two just rolled their eyes. The waiter nodded and said before you go into you tent sing a Moon Song to keep away the Shadows. The man asked what Shadows were and the waiter explained that Shadows were the people of the forest who killed anyone who entered it unless you sung a Moon Song. The man asked how the Moon Song would protect them and the waiter answered, saying that the moon would here the song and shine it's light on the camp so that the shadows of the trees did not reach the tents, because Shadow only stay in shadows."

Lioness looked around the campfire, Hawk and Shark were hugging their knees tightly with wide eyes. King just looked at Lioness and winked, "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," he got up and walked into the trees.

"Keep going," said Shark

"Well, after the waiter walked away with their orders the other two men burst into peals of laughter, but the first man just glared at them. After they regained their breath they asked the first man if he believed the waiter, but he just said that they should listen to the locals, but that made the men laugh more. When they paid the bill the other two men had to pull the first man out of the restraint because he wanted the waiter to write a Moon Song down. That night after they hiked into the forest and set up camp, one of the men decide to go to bed early. While the other two men sat around the fire they jumped up when they heard the other man scream, they looked toward his tent to see tall black figures pulling a limp body out of the tent. The first man yelled run, and that's what they did. They ran down the hill they had come up earlier that day, but they slowed down after awhile. The second man leaned against a tree, but the first man told him not to stand in the shadows, but he just ignored him. Then the first man's eyes widened in horror as a black hand clapped over the second man's mouth. The first man started running as fast as he could, but he tripped as he started to crawl he felt hands grab his legs, "NO," he screamed, "I KNOW A MOON SONG, NO STOP, STOP!"

"AHHHHHHH," screamed Shark and Hawk in unison as King grabbed their throats. Lioness and King started laughing.

"That wasn't funny," yelled Hawk. He stomped off to his tent and tried to slam the tent flap which sent Lioness, King, and Shark into more peals of laughter. After they clammed down King asked where Axel was.

"He took a walk about an hour ago," Shark replied

"You should go look for him Li," King said, "he's been gone awhile."

She didn't argue, "Okay," she got up and walked into the woods fallowing Axel's tracks.


	4. Blind Guy

Lioness looked out over the lake, "Everything is so… peaceful

Lioness looked out over the lake, _"Everything is so… peaceful." _Lioness scanned the edge of the lake closest to her, _"Found you!" _She climbed down the tree and headed in the direction of Axel. When she reached the clearing she walked over to the rock and sat down next to Axel, he didn't open his eyes, but he knew she was there. "What are you thinking about?"

"My dad, I still can't believe he is out there and he never came to look for me."

"I'm sure he has a good reason."

"I know, but still, he left me with nowhere to go. If I find him that's the first thing I'm going to ask him."

"Don't worry; I know you'll find him." Lioness looked over at Axel, he was so…..different now, but he could still be the same fun loving guy he used to be, it's just he isn't that way very often. "_Tell him you like him, he is always there for you. He likes me, I think," _Lioness thought hard, debating between telling him and not telling him.

"Thanks," Axel said. _"Uhh…I like Lioness, but does she like me right? Every time I'm around her I get all queasy, but if I tell her I liked her... Well con: she probably doesn't feel the same way, pro: at least I would have that off my chest and she might like me a little, and con again: it would mess up the whole team, and everything would be awkward. Two cons and one pro, better just get over her, but that's gonna be hard." _

Axel stood up, "Need a hand?"

Lioness took his hand, _"don't let go, tell him how you feel." _Lioness let go, "thanks."

XXXX

EC – 14:38 pm

"HAWK," Lioness yelled to the house.

"What," Hawk said walking out of the bathroom.

"Did you take my wallet?"

"Uhhhh……no. Why would I do something like that?"

"Because I'm the only one in this house who has extra cash and you always ask me for money."

"Well I may have barrowed a couple of bucks." By this time Shark, King, and Axel had come out of the living room to see what all the noise was about. They were giggling now.

"Hawk!"

"Okay so I took 80 bucks, but don't worry I'll pay you back."

"HAWK WHERE IS MY WALLET." Lioness ran at Hawk.

Hawk took off, throwing anything he could behind him to slow Lioness down, "I told you I'll pay you back." They guys were rolling on the floor now, laughing uncontrollably.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MONEY; I JUST WANT MY WALLET BACK. NOW!"

Hawk stopped, "You don't?"

"No, I just want my wallet."

Hawk looked surprised, "Oh, it's in your top drawer in your closet…… So because you don't care about the money does that mean I can take it?"

Lioness let out an angry sigh, "NO," and with that she turned on her heels and ran up the stairs to her room.

Lioness found her wallet right where Hawk said it would be. She opened it and pulled out the napkin with Denzell's email. She laughed; his email address was: Blind-Guy at sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. When she logged into she saw that Liza her cousin was online as well as all of her brothers: Alexander, Antonio, Edvardo, and Fernando. Rachel was also on; she is Shark's unofficial girlfriend, even though they love each other.

A chat box popped up. It was from Antonio it read, "Olá pouco irmã. Como é que as coisas?" (Hello little sister. How are things?)

Lioness typed, "Bom, você?" (Good, you?)

"Eu tenho uma namorada agora." (I have a girlfriend now.)

"Realmente, eu sei que ela?" (Really, do I know her?)

"Yeah. Lembre Haley ..." (Yeah. Remember Haley)

"Whoa! Você e Haley, mas você odiou Haley." (Whoa! You and Haley, but you hated Haley.)

"Eu sei, mas ela veio de volta do Chile e ela veio mais de nós e começou a falar ..." (I know, but she came back from Chile and she came over and we started talking...)

"Bem bom para você, você parece feliz." (Well good for you, you seem happy.)

"Obrigado. E quanto a você todos os noivos? O que dizer que o Rei guy?" (Thanks. How about you any boyfriends? What about that King guy?)

"Não. Rei é apenas um amigo e porque vocês querem saber, é nenhum de seus negócios." (No. King is just a friend and why do you want to know, it's none of your business.)

"É também a minha empresa, tenho a certeza que eles são dignos e de um homem forte." (It is too my business, I have to make sure they are a worthy and strong man.)

"Você vai ficar afastado de todos data a menos que eu me dar-lhe permissão. Adeus." (You will stay away from everyone I date unless I give you permission. Good bye.) With that Lioness blocked Antonio and all her brothers 'cause by now he had told Alexander, Edvardo, and Fernando of their conversation. Lioness clicked on the 'add me' button and typed in Denzell's address. He was online. "Ei. Não tem nenhum irmãos?" She forgot to go back to English. "_Oops, he probably thinks I'm crazy or something," _she thought.

He replied, "Olá e sim uma irmã."

Lioness looked at the screen amazed, "You speak Portuguese?"

"Yeah. I started learning it when I was in grade three, because that's when I decided to become a botanists and zoologists for the SSARFBA, another word the Scientific Study of the Amazon Rain Forest in the Brazilian Area. My uncle told me if I was going to be a scientist for the SSARFBA I should learn the local language so I did."

"Whoa. You want to be a botanist and a zoologist. Impressive."

"Yep, I like plants and animals. So how did you learn Portuguese?"

"I grew up in Brazil. I just came to LC for finishing school."

"Finishing school? You? How did that happen?"

"I rebelled against my mom; well that's what I tell everyone. She wanted me to be a princess with good manners and pretty dresses, but I would have nothing to do that let alone with a dress."

"Haha. So why did you ask me if I had any siblings?"

"I wanted to know if you ever had sibling trouble."

"Well when we were little we would always fight, but now my sister and I are cool."

"Well we fought when we were little and we still fight now."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Four and they're breathing down my throat, 'you're a girl you can't do that and we want to meet your boyfriends.'"

"Brothers then."

"How did you know?"

"Because they say because you're a girl and you can't do certain things."

"Oh….."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"That depends on the question."

"What is your favorite color?"

"That's not a personal question."

"What you may think isn't personal I might consider very personal."

"Okay then."

"I'm just kidding. You still haven't answered my question."

"Green. How 'bout you?"

"How about me, well let's see: I look great, I'm funny, I'm not over weight, I'm 184 centimeters tall, would you like me to go on?"

Lioness was laughing hard, "No, I was talking about your favorite color. You're going to make me crack a rib."

"Royal Blue. I'm glad I can make you feel good, but please don't crack a rib on my account." Lioness laughed harder. "I just told you my favorite color, next question your fav. animal?" And this is how the conversation went Denzell would ask a question and Lioness would answer it and ask him the same question.

Lioness finally looked at the clock, 23: 14. "Holy shit! We've been 'chatting' online for nine hours."

"Whoa! Your right, my computers telling me to get off. You free anytime soon, I've got three free blowing tickets."

"I don't know I'll have to ask Axel."

"Okay, well, chat me when you find out. Thanks for talking to me; you're a really interesting person. Bye "

"You too, Bye." Lioness turned off her computer and sat down by the window, she leaned her head against the glass and closed her eyes, _"I better go see if the guys are still up…" _ She yawned. _"They're probably in bed, no need to bug them," _she thought and without changing she crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	5. Bandits

F

**F.Y.I. in this story instead of going back to Brazil Eliza gets a job in LC, working in one of Mr. Lee's labs with Garett. Rachel is Dr. Rachel Logan who Shark saved in Season 2. Enjoy. Please Review.**

"WAKE UP," someone on the first floor yelled. Lioness turned up her music.

"Hello," a second voice yelled, but not as loudly.

Hawk walked to the banister and looked down, "You're ruining my beauty sleep, oh hello Liza, come to see me did you."

Axel and King were walking down the stairs now, "How did you get in," Axel asked.

"I let them in," Garett wheeled into sight.

"Who is there," Shark called rubbing his eyes.

"Liza, Garett, and Rachel," King answered.

At Rachel's name Shark hopped onto the railing and slid down to them and gave Rachel a hug, "Hey, how's my favorite biotech-what-you-call-it."

"Biotechnologists and she is good," Rachel giggling.

"So why are you guys here," Axel asked.

"We figured Lioness could use a day without you guys." Liza said matter-of-factly, "Plus I haven't talked to my cousin in awhile."

"Well….." Axel said looking at Garett.

"Don't worry no bad guy has done anything rash," Garett said answering Axel's unasked question.

"Where is my cousin anyway?" Liza asked looking around.

"We haven't seen her since she went in her room yesterday, which was at 14:40." Axel said looking up at the third floor.

"Well let's go get her," Liza said looking at Rachel.

"I think I'll wait here with Shark," Rachel replied.

"Of course you will," she said laughing, "Axel, come on then." As she went up the stairs she grabbed Axel's arm.

"What? Why do you need my help," He asked confused.

"One: I've never been in this house before so I don't know where her room is and two: if you think I'm going in there alone your crazy, have you ever tried to wake her up, it's more dangerous than cutting yourself and jumping into shark infested waters," Liza exclaimed.

Thump, thump, thump. Lioness woke up and realized someone or rather someone's' were coming up the stairs she turned her music up again.

As they walked down the line of doors they could hear rock music coming from the last door, "I take it this is her room," Liza asked.

"Yep," Axel replied.

Lioness heard someone knock on her door she grabbed the remote and hit the 'lock' button which locked her door and then she turned the volume up again.

"Is it just me or did the music get louder," Liza asked laughing.

"Lioness, wake up," Axel said to the door. No answer. The music got louder.

"Hey, Li you in there it's Liza." Still no answer, but the music got even louder. Axel kick the door.

Lioness grabbed the remote and hit 'max volume' the music blared now and the bass shook the house. Lioness smiled to herself, she also put on her headphones and plugged into her iPod.

King ran up the stairs. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON, IT FEELS LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE," King had to shout just to be heard.

"WHAT," Axel yelled; it looked like King was saying something but no words were coming out of his mouth.

"WHAT -- IS -- GOING – ON," King put all of his energy into shouting.

Axel walked over to Kind and yelled right in his ear, "LIONESS WON"T COME OUT OF HER ROOM!"

King nodded. He waved his hand at Liza to get out of the way, she moved. King ran headlong into the door, but nothing happened.

Lioness heard a people trying to talk outside her room and then she heard a loud thump. She pulled one of her pillows over her head and rolled over, but as she did so she hit the 'unlock' button on the remote without realizing it.

"DID – YOU – TRY – THE – DOOR – HANDLE?" King asked

"YEAH, YOU – CAN – TRY – IT – AGAIN." Axel yelled

King turned the door knob and the door swung open, letting them hear the full force of the music. Liza ran in and turned of the stereo. Axel turned on the light. King walked in very slowly behind Axel.

King pushed Axel toward Lioness' limp body, "you wake her up," he whispered.

"No way," he whispered back, "Liza's the one who want to take her out. She should do it."

Liza glanced at Lioness then she turned back to the guys. They gave her a _this-was-your-idea-so don't-look-at-us-for-any-help _look, she tiptoed over to Lioness, "Hey Li wake up."

Lioness felt a hand on her shoulder, she grabbed it, jumped out of bed, flipped the person over her head and when she notice two others she ran at them and started kicking.

"Lioness chill, it's just us."

Lioness stopped when she recognized Kings voice. "Oh. Sorry guys," she said as she pulled out her headphones. "Hey cous' what are you doing here?"

"Me and Rachel want to take you out and have some fun," Liza said brushing herself off.

XXXX

"So where do you guy want to go?" Liza asked

"Let's go 'movie-hopping' plus it's cloudy and the weather report says it's gonna rain." Rachel said looking up at the sky.

"You 'movie-hop'?" Liza asked surprise.

"Duh, who hasn't," Rachel replied.

"Well, you just don't seem like someone who would do that," Liza said.

"Well, I do it more than most people…." Rachel trailed off.

"Let's go it sounds like a plan," Lioness grabbed their hands and ran for the bus.

It was the beginning of the fifth movie they had decided to see when someone in the back of the theater started talking loudly to someone eles and then another conversation started up at the other end of the theater. "SHUT UP," Lioness yelled and other people yelled the same thing. The Lights came on and the movie stopped, several people boo-ed. "Sorry to interrupt the movie folks, but we have to check your tickets we have some 'movie-hoppers' in here," said a man in a red vest. Lioness, Liza, and Rachel all sunk as low as they could in there seats without falling off.

"Leave them alone," someone shouted.

"Yeah, it's not like no one has never not done it," someone eles yelled.

"They are breaking the law," the man said.

"Tickets please," said a man standing over them the girls.

"Um… one sec' I have them here someplace," Rachel said digging through her purse.

After three minutes the man said, "Stand up, lets go."

In the lobby three police officers waited. Rachel looked at Liza and Lioness and mouthed 'sorry' to them. Lioness just smiled and nodded.

XXXX

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello," Hawk said into the phone, "who is this."

"I'm looking for the head of this household," said the man on the other end.

Hawk ran into the Rec. room, "Hey guys listen to this," Hawk pressed speaker and held the phone out nodding to Axel to say hello.

"Um…. Hello, who is this," Axel asked a little confused.

"Hello sir. This is Colonel Richter I'm looking for a Axel Manning, a Garett Turner, and a Ollie Sharker," said Col. Richter

"This is Axel speaking," Axel said.

"Hello Axel good to talk to you," Col. Richter said.

"Good to talk to you to sir."

"Well you've helped keep most of the crime rate down in Landmark, so I thank you for that," he replied.

"What do you mean by 'most of' the crime rate," Axel asked worried.

"You, Garett, and Ollie should come down to the station and see for your selves," he hung up.

As the three guys entered the police station an officer came up to them and asked, "Are you three the Axel party?" They looked at each other, "Yes," Garett replied. "Follow me then," said the officer. They walked through three doorways and came to a room with Liza, Rachel, and Lioness all lined up against a wall with their heads hung in shame. The guys looked at one another confused. "what's going on," Axel asked, "and where is Col. Richter?"

"I'm officer Jessie," a man stepped forward, "and these three ladies have been accused of theft, you could call it." When he introduced himself Shark giggled, which got him evil looks from the other two officers.

"What did they take," Axel asked.

"They took money from the Diamond Theater, they owe the theater 68 each," Jessie said.

"That's because movie tickets are over price these days," Liza blurted out. Garett gave her a _don't-blurt-things-out-when-your-in-jail-with-three-officers-around-you _look.

"You have the right to remain silent," said one of the other officers.

"Here, you go 204 bucks, I'm sorry officer," Axel said pulling money out of his wallet.

"You may go now." To Axel he said, "they have vowed on the book of law never to 'movie-hop' again."

When they where all in the slamma Axel turned around and asked, "So what did you guys do." When the girls lifted their heads their faces were bright-red, their eyes were wide, and their cheeks blown out like balloons. They had kept their heads down the entire time because they didn't want the officers to see that they were trying not to laugh. When Axel asked the question again they brush into peals of laughter, they leaned on each other and grabbed their sides. When they came up for air Lioness said grinning, "We're the Three Theater Bandits, watch-out we might 'movie-hop' at your theater next." This set them off again, Axel just looked at Shark and Garett they shrugged their shoulders. When they reached the house the girls were still laughing, they ran into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. King and Hawk were sitting at the table when the girls ran in with Garett, Shark, and Axel behind them.

"What happened," King asked.

"Meet the Three Theater Bandits," Shark said, but when he said this water sprayed from the girls' mouths and they started laughing again.

Axel sat down and looked at King, "We don't have all the details, and they haven't stopped laughing."

When the girls were done cleaning up the water they sat down at the table. Lioness explained, "Because the weather was bad we decided to go see some movies, but instead of paying for all the tickets we decide to 'movie-hop' we were on our fifth movie when it stopped and men started checking everyone's tickets and well you can figure out the rest."

**This chapter was really lame I know, it's because I was working on something eles at the same time. The next Chapter WILL be better. Keep reading. Someone surprises the whole team and makes Lioness mad. **


	6. Madison?

POV - Lioness

**POV - Lioness**

**Lioness gets pissed off when an old friend of Axel's starts getting attention. **

I raced down the stairs to the kitchen. "Whoa, in a hurry," King asked.

"Yes, I'm," I said defensively.

"Where are you going at….," King looked at his watch, "14: 48?"

"Bowling," I replied.

"Why are you in such a rush to go bowling," he asked.

"Because I'm meeting a friend there." _And I told him I needed advice_, I glanced at Axel, _about a thing that should not be discussed in front of a certain person. _"Well I better go; I told him I would meet him at 15:00."

"Here," Axel tossed me a crunch bar, "you better not go on an empty stomach."

XXXX

Axel looked at King, "Who is this friend?"

King shrugged, "I don't know. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No, well maybe a little, but I'm trying to get over her."

King looked taken-aback, "Why is that?"

"I don't think she likes me and it's ruining my focus on finding my dad. I'm either with her or without her."

"Dang man, you're serious aren't you?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Sounds like you need a new girl."

"What?"

XXXX

I pulled into the parking lot. I took the key out of the ignition and sat there thinking about the questions I would ask Denzell, I told him I needed advice on something, but I didn't tell him what. I know I've only known him for a few days, but he is so nice and fun to be around. I hope he won't think it's weird I'm asking him for guy advice. When I walked in the bowling center I saw Denzell and a very beautiful lady sitting in front of lane sixteen. Denzell stood up and waved to me. When I reached him the lady stood up, she looked about twenty-five.

"Lioness meet my sister Mari, Mari this is Lioness. Well now that you're here I'll go get you something to eat," he walked off smiling.

"It is s good to finally meet you," Mari said relieved.

"What do you mean," I was so confused.

"De says so much about you, you should hear him when he comes over for dinner," a smile crossed her face. For second I was even more confused De, who was De, and then it clicked Denzell. Duh.

"He talks about me." I was beginning to like Mari; she always smiled, like Denzell. This is perfect. I could talk to Mari about my problem with Axel.

"Yep. You looked like you have something on your mind," she said examining my face.

"Well I did come to bowl, but I also came to get advice from Denzell….," I said trailing off, "but now you're here so I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Sure, what is your problem?"

"Well, you know how I live with five other guys and all?"

"Yep."

"Denzell didn't leave anything out did he? Anyway I like Axel, but I'm not to sure if he likes me and how do I tell him I like him?"

"Axel is the leader right?" I nodded. "Well I can't help up with him liking you, but when you two are alone just start getting closer to him, not like touching him but like talking to him. Then when you think he is ready to know, you tell him how you feel. That's all I got," she looked at me and winked.

"Thanks, now I can bowl without anything bugging me."

Denzell came back with a huge plate of super nachos, "Hey Li what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing, De," I put as much emphasis on De as I could. Mari laughed when she saw Denzell's face.

He laughed to, "So you guys ready to bowl."

"Prepare to meet your maker little bro," Mari said standing up.

Time flew by before I knew it I was on my last turn. "Now, now Lioness don't mess up," Denzell said trying to put a serious face on which kept making me and Mari burst into uncontrollable giggles, but this time I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him and turned, back to the lane.

Mari started laughing again, "Did you see that Bob, Denzell is still in shock. Do you think the judges will call Lioness on such an inappropriate jester." In a deeper voice she said, "Bill, I don't think the judges will call her on that, because look at that score board, never in bowling history has there been such a game, I mean come on, look at the scores, I didn't know you could get scores that low. Denzell with a score of twenty-three and Mari with a score of twenty-three also, it's all up to young Lioness now, all she needs is to knock two pins down and she wins with a score of twenty-four." "You're right Bill this game is so shame full to the bowling world that that it has to keep going."

When Mari finished narrating, I swung the ball back, swung it forward and released. It rolled slower than a turtle. "Bill get out your stopwatch, I think Lioness' ball is going break the record for slowest bowling ball, which was just broken by Denzell with 3 minutes and 42 seconds."

Denzell ran out onto the lane, but when he did he tripped and fell, which made me and Mari laugh so loud that people looked at us annoyed, we have been laughing loudly for the past hour and people didn't like it. When he fell he kicked my ball which made it reach the pins in less than 45 seconds, but Denzell sat there clutching his foot, Not the smartest thing kicking a bowling ball. When the ball reached the pins we fell silent, holding our breath. The ball skimmed by one pin, the pin wobbled and then……….it fell over.

"Bill never before in my life has there ever been a three way tie with a score of twenty-three." Mari jumped up and hugged me laughing hard. When we were in the parking lot I walked over to Denzell and Mari, "Thanks for inviting me; I had a lot of fun."

"It was fun for all of us," Denzell said grinning.

As I turned to go back to the car Mari caught my arm, "Don't forget what I said, but I think you can tell Axel when ever you want." Driving back to the house I decided I would tell Axel tonight. When I walked into the house I stopped dead in my tracks there in the middle of the entryway was Madison.

"Hey Lioness looked who moved to LC," Axel said, "She is going to stay here with us in the room next to yours." Axel took in my face which was probably green, "You okay," he asked.

"Dudes I think she's gonna hurl," Shark said backing away.

He was right, I ran back out the front door, and hurled my super nachos into the garden. Why did she have to come now, why, maybe she doesn't like Axel anymore, yeah right, keep dreaming. I felt King's hand on my shoulder, "You feeling okay," he asked. I turned to look at him; Axel was a few meters away, "Do I look okay, Eu sinto como merda, I feel like shit," said. I ran toward the garage and took off on my bike. When I finally slowed the bike I realized I had taken myself to the aquatic center. I looked at the mass of wood and brick and then something caught my eye, I headed toward it. As I reached it I saw it was a tattered picture of Axel and me fighting. The picture reminded me of all the good time we had together, and then I new no matter what, Madison couldn't take Axel away, but how to deal with Madison. I decide I would just go with the flow of things and when the time was right I would tell Axel how I felt. Madison may be Axel's childhood friend but he lives in the city now so I'm his city friend. Madison would at least be better then Magness.

I parked the bike back in the garage and walked to the back of the house. I walked into the pool room, the team and Madison looked up. I smiled, "Sorry guy I had way to many super nachos at the bowling center. Hi, Madison, good to see you again." The guys looked at me suspiciously; they knew I was being way friendlier than I usually am.

"You, sure you're okay," King asked.

"Yep, I just needed some fresh air," I replied. "Well, why don't we all go out to eat tonight, especially because Madison is here, we can show her the city."


	7. Kidnapped

Okay, so you all know how in the Aquatic Center they would step into the circle and a tube would drop over them changing their clothes and then they would go sliding down the hole

**Okay, so you all know how in the Aquatic Center they would step into the circle and a tube would drop over them changing their clothes and then they would go sliding down the hole? Well in this house they live in they have the same thing but it's in their closet and a big one on each floor. Hope that makes since. Enjoy. Review**

"Gear it up team," Axel shouted.

"What is it," King said running to his closet.

"Seven guys stole a truck with high powered guns in it," Axel replied. When they were all racing down the driveway Axel asked, "Do you guys know where Madison is?"

"She looking for something downtown," Hawk said over the com-links.

"Axel I'm sending you the coordinates," Garett said.

"No need Garett, I can see them," Axel said, "You guys, see 'em?"

"Yep," King said speeding up.

"Roger that dude," Shark replied.

"Lioness how 'bout you," Axel asked.

"Oh. Not only do I see them I'm right behind them where are you guys," Lioness replied.

"Quick, they're heading toward the old docks," Axel said.

"I think they have a boat waiting for them," King said.

The truck drove onto a boat and seven men ran out. The team stopped and jumped off their rides. "Ei. temos empresa," one of them said. Then ran over to the team. "What are you doing with that truck," Axel asked.

"Jonny, dizer-lhes para não esperar-se. Vamos lidar com esses rapazes. Vamos ter alguns com 'em meninos," said the man who looked like the leader.

"Let's get 'em," King said

One guy tried to sneak up on Shark and hit him over the head with a pipe, but Shark turned around and ducked. King charged one of the men, but he put his hands on King's back and jumped over him, "Come back here you little rat," King said. Hawk looked at one of the men staring at him, "What are you looking at," the man pulled a sling-shot out of his pocket and started shooting rocks at Hawk, who started hiding behind things. "Jo-Lan Choubatsu," Axel yelled, the leader flew back into a wall.

"That's a cool trick you have there, but check mine out." The man ran at Axel and kicked him, but Axel blocked.

"That's not going to work," Axel said still holding the mans foot.

"Wanna bet?" the man smiled.

Axel fell back, "What was that?"

"I can drain energy from anything I touch and my skin burns whatever it's draining," The man replied. He aimed a kick at Axel again, but he rolled out of the way.

Lioness came up behind the three men watching the fights, "Hey boys wanna play?" they turned around, but stopped when the saw Lioness.

"Hey Judah, we got a girly over here," the dark haired man said.

Lioness was about to reply, but she saw a car pull up and Madison get out, "Madison leave," Lioness shouted.

Axel looked up, "Madison get—" Axel looked down at his hands to see Judah grabbing his. Axel's knees buckled.

"Feeling tried?" Judah asked smiling.

"Not a bit," Axel said slowly and then he passed out.

"Axel," Madison yelled.

"No, Madison, get back," Lioness stopped kicking her opponents and too see Madison running toward Axel. She bent down next to him, but Judah came up behind her and took a hand full of her hair and dragged her to the yacht waiting by the dock. The man with the sling-shot hit Lioness in the back of the head with a rock and d she passed out too.

"Grab the other girl and let's get out of here," Judah yelled. A man swung Lioness over his shoulder and ran for the boat. When they were all on the yacht it roared to life and sped out to deeper waters.

XXXX

Axel blinked his eyes a couple time and sat up. He reached for his head as things started to spin. "Take it easy," said a woman by his side, "because your energy was drained you body is slower than your mind." Just then Shark, Hawk, and King walked in.

"Hey, man you okay," King asked.

"Yeah, just a little woozy and tired, so what happened," Axel asked

"Well that Judah dude, sucked up all your energy and then Madison ran over to you, but the dude grabbed her--," Shark was cut-off by Axel.

"They have Madison," Axel asked worried and angry at the same time.

"Yeah, but she should be fine," King said quickly.

"What do you mean she'll be fine? Madison doesn't know how to fight," Axel said looking at King with an odd expression on his face.

"Lioness will watch out for her," King said giving Axel a _don't-worry-we-will-get-her-back _look_._

"What do mean? Did Lioness follow them," Axel asked.

"They took Lioness too," Hawk said joining the conversation.

"Shit," Axel muttered.

"Lioness can take care of herself," King said matter-of-factly.

"So do we know where they are," Axel asked after a moment.

"No, we don't," said Garett from the doorway, "I was tracking Lioness' suit a moment ago, but then it stopped moving so I had a police unit check it out and all it was, was Lioness' suit, no Lioness."

"This is all my fault," Axel sighed.

"Yes, it is," yawned Hawk.

King threw Hawk a dirty look. To Axel he asked, "What? How is this, your fault? You didn't know Madison would show up there or Lioness would get taken away."

"Excuse me, but you guys should go home and get some rest. Especially you," said the nurse looking at Axel.

"We'll continue this conversation at the house," Garett said leaving the room.

Axel swung his legs over the side of the bed and fell back when he tried to stand-up. King walked over and pulled Axel up with one arm on his shoulder.

XXXX

Madison tried to wake Lioness up, "Lioness, psst, Lioness, wake up, PSST." Madison tapped Lioness with her foot, "Lioness," she hissed.

"Huh," Lioness jolted and opened her eyes. She looked over to her right and saw Madison sitting up against a wall with a chain going from the handcuffs around her hands to the wall. "Where are we," Lioness asked.

"I don't know, they put a bag over my head when the boat stopped." She giggled, "You may have been asleep, but you must have been dreaming 'cause you kept throwing punches and kicking every two seconds. The guys kept cursing and I think you hit two of them 'cause when they put us in here two of them had ice bags."

Lioness stood up and realized she was in the same situation as Madison, "I hear footsteps," she said. "I'm going to pretend to still be passed out, they shouldn't do anything if I'm out," Lioness explained hurriedly.

"Okay," Madison whispered, but when she looked at Lioness she saw that she was already in the same position she was in earlier. The lock on the door clicked and two men walked in.

"She's still out, damn Tim must have hit her hard," one of the men said walking into the room.

"Chance, check out the red head she's hot," the other man said.

"I don't go for red heads, their hair freaks me out," Chance said. Madison glared at both men.

"Whoa, this native chick is way hotter. Damn she is fine, she's not sshtttt," the other man drew a finger across his neck, "is she?"

"Tom cut it out, if Judah likes them they stay if not, they yes," Chance said giving Tom a warning look.

"If he decides to get rid of them do you think he'd let me have my way first," Tom asked.

Lioness couldn't stand it anymore, she opened her eyes and kicked Tom in the groin, "_I _won't let you have your way," Lioness said kicking Tom again. Chance jumped back, but as he did so Madison stuck her leg out and he tripped. Madison tried to kick Chance, but he rolled out of the way. Lioness was still beating Tom when someone else entered the room, "What the hell is going on," he growled.

"The girl was faking it," Chance replied.

"She's just a girl," and with that the man pulled out a taser and Lioness stopped kicking Tom, but she stayed standing.

"You see? She's like wonder woman 500 volts won't do anything," Chances said.

"She's weakening. Just grab them and go, Judah's waiting," the man said.

XXXX

"Axel there's nothing we can do right now," Shark said.

"He's right," King said.

"I'm spending the night here so if I get anything I can tell you right away," Garett said trying to sound reassuring. A door slammed someplace in the house, Hawk nearly jumped out of his skin. Liza ran into the room and skidded to a stop, "Have you guys found them?"

"What, how do you know what happened," Garett asked.

"It's all over the news. Look," Liza grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The screen showed a picture of seven men and a reporter was talking, "_These seven men were in a car chase a few hours ago they stole a truck with high-powered guns. Be on the watch. It also appears they have two hostages, a colored girl of about 19 with brown hair and another girl the same age, but white and with red-ginger hair. If you have heard or seen anything please call, 904-515-5680. Stay tuned for more information, now over to Charlie with weather_."

"Now shat are we going to do," Hawk asked.

"We are all going to bed," King said grabbing Axel's arm.

"What!? No, what if something happens," Axel protested.

"Garett will tell us, now let's go, don't make me carry you up the stairs," King said raising his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna stay here," Liza said. No one argued.


	8. Profile

So Lioness and Madison got kidnapped and Axel can't find them

**So Lioness and Madison got kidnapped and Axel can't find them. Will Lioness leave Madison to the dogs because of the Axel thing or will things get fluffy between the two? Umm…there's this profile info on Denzell feel free to skip it, but it will give you more info on him. Review please. **

"Sit please," Judah said pointing to a table with eight chairs around it. Lioness just glared at Judah and stayed standing, but Madison sat down.

"The native bitch is a handful," Tom said holding a towel to his nose.

"A) She's Brazilian if I'm not correct and B) she's just a girl," Judah said walking around the counter and sitting at the head of the table with a sandwich in one hand and a 7-up in the other. "Please sit down," he said to Lioness nodding at the chair next to Madison. Lioness just stood there with a blank face. "I won't say it again, sit down please," Judah said calmly. Lioness stayed where she was. Judah took a bite of his sandwich and gave a quick glanced to the man behind Lioness. The man grabbed Lioness' forearm, but before he could do anything Lioness elbowed him in the stomach, spun around, jumped over her own arms so that her hands were in front of her, then threw her hands over the mans neck, kneed him in the back so that he fell to the floor and then she put his arms behind his back with all her weight on them so that if he moved they would be dislocated. She pulled on the cuffs so that they were almost choking the man, but not quite. "Bravo, bravo," Judah said still eating.

Lioness raised an eyebrow as she heard a click behind her, "Get up slowly little missy," said a voice. She could feel a gun digging into her back. When she released the man he started coughing uncontrollably, she smiled. "Sit down," the other man said. She sat down and looked at Madison who was wide-eyed.

The whole house shook. "What was that," Madison asked in a frightened voice.

"We're playing with some C-4," Judah said with a mouthful of food then the house shook again, but this time white dust fell onto the table form the ceiling. Judah looked at his 7-up, "Grab me a new one," he said to Tom who was standing in the corner. "Well, ladies would you like to live," Judah asked wiping his mouth. Madison nodded her head vigorously, but Lioness just looked blank faced again. "Let's go watch the guys blow things up," he said taking the new 7-up from Tom.

Outside on the balcony Lioness scanned the area looking for an escape route. "Your on an island, you can't get off of," Judah said. Lioness thought other wise, she jumped up onto the banister and got ready to jump into the trees below, Tom took a step toward her. "None of that now or I'll have to kill your friend here," Judah said nodding at Madison who had a knife at her throat. Lioness laughed and when Judah looked at her he saw she just looked really bored. "You don't care if we kill her do you," he asked curiously. Lioness shook her head and stood up. Madison looked wide-eye and Judah glanced at her. Then he looked back at Lioness but she was gone, he ran over to the edge of the banister and saw her falling into the trees below he could hear her crashing through the branches and then everything went silent.

"Do I kill her," the man holding Madison asked.

"No, the girl is still alive she's trying to fake us out." To Tom he said, "Send Fredrick and his group to look for her. That girl really doesn't like the red head so we would be doing her a favor if we killed her, plus she's really pretty."

XXXX

Garett wheeled into the kitchen to find Axel sitting at the table, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I don't know if you and Madison are……if your not…...you probably won't care…….then again……" Garett trailed off.

"What just tell me," Axel asked curiously.

"I don't know if you want to know, but I did some snooping and found the profile on that guy Lioness was with awhile back, you know the one at the coffee shop on 7th Street," Garett said.

"Yeah, I want to know, do you have it with you," Axel asked.

"Yep, but I haven't read it," Garett said.

"Well, let's see it," Axel said eagerly.

"We have to make sure Lioness isn't in any danger," said Shark from the doorway, "pull it out G."

When Garett came back he had some papers in his hand, he laid them out.

**Last update: May 15, 2017**

**Name:** Denzell James Duron Griffin

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 19

**Date of Birth: **March 28, 1998

**Place of Birth: **Anchorage, Alaska, United States

**City:** Landmark

**Region/State:** California

**Country:** United States

**Zip/Postal Code: **00317

**Ethnicity: **White/Caucasian

**Blood Type: **O

**Body Type: **Athletic

**Height: **184 centimeters

**Weight: **190 Pounds

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Green

**Parents: **Father, David Henry Griffin; **N/A other information**

**Siblings: **One sister

**Pet(s): **One dog, snake, bird, lizard, and fish.

**Marital Status:**

Single

○ In a Relationship

○ Engaged

○ Married

○ Divorced

**Sexual Orientation:**

○ Bisexual

○ Gay/Lesbian

● Straight

**Occupation: **

Student

● Employee

○ Retired

● Other – Co-owner

**Student Information**

**School: **University of Scientific Animal and Plant Research.

**Classes (order - first year to last year): year one **Botanists Basics - Mrs.Harrington; Portuguese 12 – Mr.Neil; Animal Study Basics – Mrs.Barter; Ecosystem 101 – Mr.Warner; Observations Level 3 – Mrs.Bonney; Cooking 101 – Mr.Nurmi **year two **Botanists Level 1 – Mrs. Harrington; Animal Studies Level 2 – Mr.Turner; Observations Level 4 – Mr.Smith; Camping 101 – Mr.Johnson; Portuguese 13 – Mr.Neil; Brazilian Culture Studies – Mrs.Kyle **year three **Botanists Level 2 – Mr.Walker; Animal Studies Level 3 – Mrs.Barron; Observations Level 5 – Mr.Balt; Portuguese 14 – Mrs.Jackson; Brazilian Culture Studies 2 – Mrs.Gates **year four **not yet registered 

**Major(s): **Botanists and Zoologists and Portuguese

**Graduated:**

○No

○ Yes

● 1 year(s) left

**Will Continue School After Graduating:**

● Yes – For 3 More Years

○ No

**Employee Information**

**Job: **Tutor and Assistant Science Teacher and Cook

**Location: **

Tutor – LakeSide Elementary

Assistant Science Teacher – Romig Jr. High

Cook – Katie's Retirement Home

**Payment (United States Currency):**

Tutor – 30.00 each day

Assistant Science Teacher - 250.00 a month

Cook (Katie's Home) – No payment, Volunteer

**Job Time:**

Tutor – Monday and Wednesday, 1 hour 30 minutes

Assistant Science Teacher – 170 days (school year)

Cook (Katie's Home) –Weekdays plus Saturdays, 2 hours 30 minutes

**Employment Time (total: hour(s), year(s), day(s)):**

Tutor – 102, 0, 68

Assistant Science Teacher – 2380, 2, 340

Cook (Katie's Home) – 8207.5, 9, 3283

**Retirement Information:**

**None**

'**Other'**** Information:**

Co-owner of Griffin. Location: North America and Europe and Asia. Payment: 15 of Griffin's profits. Job Time and Employment Time: Does not go to job site, as long as Griffin is still 'alive' Co-owner is still 'working' for Griffin. Co-owner has been Co-owner since day of birth.

**Living Area(s)**

**Place: **Apartment and Mansion

**Apartment: **Owned byDenzell James Duron Griffin, 475 square meters, two bed rooms, one office, two bathrooms and one half-bath, and all household appliances. **Mansion:** Owned by William Edward Thomas Griffin (find more information in William's profile)

Interests/Sports/Hobbies: Track and field, Baseball, Cricket, Body-boarding, Wakeboarding, Windsurfing, Surfing, Downhill Snowboarding (Boardercross), Bowling, Dodge-ball, Snowball-fights, Rock/Mountain Climbing, Mountain-biking, BMX biking, Airsoft, Laser-tag, Paintball, Karate, Capoeira, **Taekwondo**, **Muay Thai**, **Boxing**, **Kickboxing**, **Pocket billiards** (pool), **Break-danc**ing, **Latin danc**ing, **Ballroom danc**ing, **Horse racing**, **Sport fishing**, **Disc/Frisbee golf**, Ultimate Frisbee, **American Football**, **Rugby Football**, Rugby, Fũtbal (Soccer), Gymnastics, Basketball, Handball, Volleyball, Ice Hockey, Floor Hockey, Underwater Hockey, Deer Hunting, Drag-boat Racing, Motocross, Whitewater Kayaking, Whitewater Rafting, Dragon-Boat Racing, Base Jumping, Paragliding, Parasailing, Sky Diving, Hang Gliding, **Elephant Polo**, **Badminton**, **Jai-Alai**, Table Tennis (**P**ing-Pong), **Racquetball**, **Squash**, Tennis, **Robot combat**, **RC Racing**, **Cross-country Running**, **Sprint**ing, **Hurdles**, **Sailing**, **Sledding**, **Clay Pigeon Shooting**, **Tricking**, **Underwater Football**, **Underwater Rugby**, **Water Polo**, **Competitive Swimming, ****Diving**, **Synchronized Swimming**, **Free-diving**, **Scuba Diving**, **Hiking**, Camping, **Board Games, ****Card Games**, **Inline speed skating**, **Ultramarathon**s, **Bungee Jumping**, **Lumberjack**ing, **Mattress Jumping**, **Rock Paper Scissors**, **Wallball**, **Footbag** (**hacky sack**), Racing, **Fencing**, **Trapeze**, **Yachting**, **Powerboating**, **Freestyle Snowboarding**, **Arm Wrestling**, **Thumb Wrestling**, **Bodybuilding**, **Tug-o-War**, **Air Hockey**, **Archery**, **Darts**, **Croquet**, **Knife Throwing**, **Marbles**, L**acrosse**, Video Games, Watching TV, Sleeping, Clubbing, Studying, Learning, Traveling, Girls, Music, Family, Friends, Plants, and Animals.

"WHAO! This dude has a big life," Shark said, "I can't read anymore."

"You're right, this guy is crazy," Garett said, "There are five more pages with other information. Hey here's a picture of him."

"Dude's built," Shark said looking at the picture built/cut - muscular

"What is Griffin though," Axel asked.

"It's 'company' that owns all major industries and companies, it owns Lee's Industries, Micro-Tech, S.A.F.E., and a lot more," Garett explained, "They make over 500 million a year, but the income varies each year, last year they made 687 million." Shark's eyes widened and he whistled.

"So basically this guy is just a rich little boy," Axel asked.

"No, look at this," Garett said pulling one of the profile sheets out, "It says here—" he began to read aloud, "—History: On March 28, 1998 at 11:46 Denzell James Duron Griffin was born in Providence Hospital, Anchorage, Alaska, United States. His mother, **N/A** **any information, **left him in room 209 at 14:32 after he came back from the NBBHTs (New Born Baby Health Tests). At 15:07 his father, David Henry Griffin, got off work and picked him up. They left the Hospital and went home. After three weeks David started a drinking habit, every night when he got home from work he would get drunk and smoke (in the house). If Mari Elizabeth Ellicia Griffin, David's daughter, did not have dinner on the table at 19:00 David would beat both Mari and Denzell with a belt or with his fists. By the age of two Denzell had learned to stay away from his father when he was home, when their father went to bed at night Mari would sneak out of her room and get Denzell to feed him and to clean up their father's messes because if he saw the mess in the morning he would beat Mari and Denzell before going to work, but they had to be very quiet because if they awoke their father he would beat them. When their father was at work Mari and Denzell would lock themselves in Mari's room and sleep or if they could not they would try to read books. They never got much sleep because at night they feared their father would beat them for some reason or another. On October 7, 2001, when Denzell was three and Mari was six, their father never came home. The children were stuck in the house for two days with only water and beef-jerky, Denzell being three couldn't eat the beef-jerky so he almost starved to death. The second night they were in the house Mari started screaming and their neighbor's daughter Suzan Osteen came over to see what all the commotion was about, Suzan's mother told her to ignore it and that it happened every night, but Suzan was curious. When the twenty-four year old knocked on the door Mari ran to it and tried to open the door. Being too short Mari couldn't unlock the deadbolt, so she started screaming bloody murder. Suzan called into the house and told the girl to stop screaming and tell her what was wrong. Mari told her that he brother was starving to death and they couldn't get out of the house. Then Suzan heard a crash and the girl started crying, again Suzan asked what was wrong, but the girl didn't stop to explain this time so Suzan called 911. When a police car pulled up Suzan ran to the officers and told them two children were stuck in the house. After a few minutes a fire truck came and six firemen ran around the house examining it, then they stopped in front of the side door and tried to kick it down. When that didn't work a fireman grabbed and ax and ran back to the door but Suzan told them the children could be in front of the door. Very carefully the fireman started hacking at the door, when the door was open; three paramedics ran into the house and came out holding Denzell and Mari. After the children were taken to the hospital, Child Support tried to get a hold of relatives they found into David's contact list. When that didn't work they looked though David's Profile and found that he had a brother. On October 9, 2001 at 8:54 William Edward Thomas Griffin arrived at the hospital and decided to take care of the children." Garett looked up, "The rest of it talks about school and the basic life of a three year old."

"Dude's had a rough life," Shark said.

"Hmmmm," was all Axel said.

Beep, beep, beep. Garett opened his laptop, "Guys check this out I'm getting major C-4 readings for an island off the coast."

"Let's gear it up team," Axel said jumping up.

XXXX

Lioness watched as six men slowly crept through the trees trying to find her. "Split up," one of the men whispered. Lioness followed two of the men farther into the trees and when they were out of ear shot of the others Lioness ran forward and knocked both men out. She grabbed an ID card and a map one of the guys had in his pockets. When she reached the house where Judah and Madison were she tried to find away in, but there was a man in front of every entrance and on the inside by the windows, then she spotted a window on the third floor with no bodyguard. Lioness saw a tree close to the window, she shimmied up it and then jumped the gap, she just made it. She landed on something soft and fluffy, when she looked around she saw that she was in a room covered in pink, she scoffed. "Who are you," a voice asked, Lioness jumped into the fighting position and looked around to see a girl peeking out from behind the closet door. "Are one of daddy's girl toys," the girl asked still hiding.

Lioness raised one eyebrow and almost laughed out loud then thought better of it. Lioness finally spoke up, "Yes, I am and I've lost my way. Can you take me to Judah?"

"Yeah, but first you need to change your clothes, daddy won't like to see you in that," the little girl said opening the closet door, "These are clothes the other girls left." _So Judah has a daughter _Lioness thought. "And here to wipe off all that mud," the girl handed Lioness a towel. Lioness looked through the clothes and found a pair of grey shorts and a teal tank top. When Lioness pulled on the shorts and top she realized that they were prostitute clothes because the shorts were only a centimeter or two past her crotch and the tank top came to the middle of her stomach. The little girl smiled at Lioness, "You're really pretty," the girl said, "much prettier than the others. They all wore too much make-up."

"Ummm, thanks. What's your name," Lioness asked.

"Anna. What is yours," Anna asked.

"My friends call me Cat," Lioness said.

"That suits you," Anna stated, "Not only are you prettier than the others your nicer too, they just push me around like a slave. You're the first person to call me their friend."

"Doesn't your dad do anything about the girls treating you like a slave," Lioness asked.

"No, I think I'm a burden to him, but I know part of him loves me 'cause he gives me all this stuff," she said looking around the room.

"How old are you?"

"Six."

_Damn, she's only six, but she talks like she's twelve_ Lioness thought amazed. "Can you take me to your dad now," Lioness asked.

"Okay," Anna held her hand out. Lioness looked at it confused, then Anna reached for Lioness' hand, "come on silly." As they walked out of the room Lioness noticed the two guards on either side of the door look at each other confused and then one grabbed his radio, but Anna came to the rescue, "she's one of daddy's girl toys." Smiles slowly crossed their faces and one of them blew Lioness a kiss, but she gave him the finger and he looked surprised. When they were walking up a flight of stairs Anna stopped, turned, and looked at Lioness, "Is this what it's like holding your mom's hand? You're the first girl to ever hold my hand. I wish I could get out of her and find my mom." she smile and started up the stairs again. _ This girl never stops does she_ Lioness thought. At the top of the stairs they took a left and came to two big oak doors, Anna opened one and walked in. Lioness stayed pressed against the wall out side, Anna stuck her head out the door, "There you are, daddy isn't in here, but there is a girl in here tied up."

Lioness stepped into the office and closed the door then she saw Madison tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. She walked over and started un-tying her, "you okay," Lioness asked.

Madison jumped up and pulled the gag out of her mouth, "I thought you were dead and how did you get in here?"

"A) It takes a lot to kill me and B) Judah's daughter let me in." Lioness replied. Reeew Reeew Reeew, an alarm blared, "What is that," Lioness asked.

"It's the alarm," Anna stated, "look, there are intruders." She pointed to a computer screen on the desk.

Lioness and Madison ran over to the screen, "Axel," Madison exclaimed.

Lioness turned to Anna, "Anna, to tell you the truth I'm not one of you daddy's toys, I'm –well I was- his hostage. My friend and I are going to leave, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. If you did, we could find your mom for you."

Anna looked at Lioness and smiled, "I'd like that."

Lioness crouched down next to Anna, "Piggy-back ride?" Anna climbed on her back, "Let's go Madison," Lioness said jogging out of the office and down the hall to the top of the stairs. "Okay, how do we get past all the guards," Lioness asked Anna.

"You don't have to, if that alarm goes off everyone goes to their second station, which is on the shore," Anna replied.

"Cool, you still have to tell me where to go though," Lioness said. After many 'rights' and 'lefts' from Anna they found themselves in the kitchen.

"There is a back door through the kitchen," Anna exclaimed. When Madison passed the table she grabbed a cell phone that was lying on it. When they where outside Lioness started running toward the trees with Madison right behind her.

As the slowed to a jog Madison held up the phone and said, "I grabbed this from inside."

"Give it to Anna," Lioness said. "Anna I want you to dial 506-123-5337," she paused a moment.

"Kay," Anna said.

"Now can you hold the phone to my ear please," Lioness asked. _Ring, Ring, Ring,_ then a recording asked Lioness what she wanted to do. "Anna press nine," Lioness said.

She listened again when Anna held the phone up, now she heard music playing and then a lady said, "Hello, this is Lee Industries, Tammy speaking, how may I help you."

"I need to speak to Garett Turner," Lioness said.

"I'm sorry I can't connect you to him," Tammy said.

"It's an emergence his mother is in the hospital," Lioness said trying to sound desperate.

"Oh…..that's terrible, do you have any relations to Mr. Turner?" Tammy asked.

"Yes, I'm his sister," Lioness lied, "please connect me to him."

"Okay, but please don't tell anyone I did this, I'm not supposed to," Tammy whispered into the phone.

"You have my word, now please connect me," Lioness said.

_Beeeeeep……Ring, Ring. _"Can I call you back I'm very busy at the moment," Garett said hurriedly.

"Garett it's me Lioness," Lioness said just as fast.

**The end. I love cliff-hangers. Jk I hate them, but it does make me keep reading and/or watching. This isn't really a cliff-hanger. Review please, if you have any ideas please put them in the comments I'll take any idea for future chapters, but be warned that doesn't mean I will use the idea, but I should. Review.**


	9. Dead!

Okay everyone thank lebaneseprincessdado for giving me some good ideas for future chapters

**Okay everyone thank ****lebaneseprincessdado**** for giving me some good ideas for future chapters. To the story, I was told by a friend to do this so if you didn't know: this story takes place after season 2 and I placed Landmark City somewhere in California and the year is 2017. P.S. Alaska will come up in the story more 'cause that's where I live….so yeah, sorry about that.**

Denzell sat up rubbing his eyes when he opened them he found he was almost nose to nose with someone with big green eyes staring at him. He yawned, "Hey Kari."

"Hi," Kari said grinning. Denzell stood up, but Kari was holding onto his arm, he lifted her over his shoulder and walked in to the kitchen. "Put me dow," Kari said over and over, not pronouncing the 'N.

"Hey no rough-housing," Mari said from the kitchen.

"This is my apartment, so there for I say there is rough-housing and since this is an apartment it would be called rough-apartmenting," Denzell said.

"Yes, but if you want breakfast you better put her down," Mari said turning back to the stove.

Denzell sat Kari down on a chair at the table and he sat down next to her, "So how is my favorite niece?"

"Gud, I'm almost four," she said happily.

"Breakfast is served," Mari said bring a tray covered in pancakes and fruit to the table.

"I'm gonna head out in a few, you sure you don't mind watching her," Mari asked looking at Denzell.

"Of cores not, I never get to spend time with Kari," Denzell said.

Mari rolled her eyes, "With all the time you spend with my daughter I think she'll become a miniature you."

XXXX

"Okay, you should be coming up on a small building, follow the road until it splits then go left and you should be at the shore," Garett said.

"Thanks," Lioness panted into the phone. "You can hang up now," she said to Anna.

"Which way do we go," Madison asked looking wildly between the two roads.

"Left," Lioness exclaimed.

"Quick into the trees," Madison said hurriedly. Lioness dived into a bush on the side of the road. They could here men running up the road arguing with each other.

"Stay low," Lioness whispered to Anna.

"Hey I see something," one of the men slowed down looking back at the bush where Lioness and Anna were crouched down. As here neared them he shouted to the others, "Hey it's that Brazilian girl and Judah's daughter; get them!"

Lioness grabbed Anna's hand and swung her onto her back again, "Hold on," she said taking off down the road. Madison and Lioness kept looking back, but the men were keeping a steady pace. Lioness looked back to the road to find it split again.

"Which way," Madison asked.

"I don't know, Garett didn't say there would be another one," Lioness said.

"How 'bout another left," Madison said with a questioning look on her face.

"Sounds good," Lioness agreed. A few minute later the saw the road coming to an end.

"Crap," Madison exclaimed.

"Just run though it," Lioness said. Madison looked at the foliage doubtfully.

After jumping over many logs and bushes Madison noticed the trees were thinning out, "I think we're almost—" She got cut off as she started rolling down a sand bank "—there," she said when she stopped rolling.

"You okay Anna? Come on get up," Lioness said, "they're still behind us."

"I take it we head towards the shouting," Madison asked.

"Yep," Lioness replied.

XXXX

"GET OTTA MY GRILL," King yelled as he punched a man in the face.

"Dudes these guys got C-4 all over the place," Shark said running back into the action.

"Axel," Garett asked over the com-links.

"Yeah," Axel said kicking someone in the gut.

"Lioness and Madison are on the island, they're headed this way," Garett said.

"Well could you tell them to hurry it up, theses guys just keep coming," Hawk said dodging a punch.

"Chance, get the major C-4 on my boat," Judah yelled, "It can't get wet."

Axel looked up the beach to see Judah yelling order at his men, "Can you guys handle things here," Axel asked.

"Yeah, go kick his ass," King said smiling.

Axel ran toward Judah. When men saw him they would attack but it was pointless, he would just blast them away with Jo-Lan. "Hey Judah, we have some unfinished business," Axel said getting into a fighting position.

"No, this is my fight," Judah said waving a hand at his men, "go to the other dock and help the others load the gun onto my boat." To Axel he asked, "Are you ready for another lesson?"

Axel ran at Judah, "Jo-Lan Ryumseiken."

"Now, now is that how you treat a teacher," Judah asked easily avoiding the attack.

"Bring it on," Axel said. Judah threw a punch at Axel who ducked out of the way and tried to land one in Judah's gut, but Judah sidestepped it. Axel rolled out of the way, but Judah caught his shirt and pulled Axel up. Axel turned around and flipped Judah over his back, Judah landed on his feet.

"Judah, someone set the C-4, it's gonna go off in forty-five seconds, it's the chain reactor," Chance yelled. Axel took his chance while Judah was looking away. Axel shouted, "Jo-Lan Choubatsu." Judah flew four yards into a tree; he crumbled to the ground. Axel ran back to the guys, "This place is gonna blow," he looked down the beach and saw Lioness and Madison running towards them, "lets go, on the boat." The guys ran to the boat, but Axel stopped, waiting for Lioness and Madison, "HURRY," he shouted.

When they reach Axel he said, "Keep going the boat is waiting down at the dock. There is C-4 all over this place and a bunch in this building," Axel said nodding to the building ahead of them

"Axel take Anna from Lioness, she's tried," Madison said still running.

When Lioness handed Anna over, Axel raced ahead to catch up with Madison. Lioness tripped in the sand, but when she looked down she saw it was a net that was attached to the building. She tried to shake it off when that didn't work she tried pulling her leg out, "Shit." Her leg got more tangled. She looked up to see; nothing, Axel and Madison were already out of sight.

XXXX

Madison jumped on the boat and collapsed. Axel jumped too, "GET US OUTTA HERE," he yelled. When he put Anna down she ran into the cabin. The boat lurched and then took off into the open waters. Then after what seemed like hours there was a loud bang and more bangs followed and smoke floated up into the already grey storm clouds. Axel helped Madison up and then pulled her into a tight hug. He held her at arms length looking her over, "Are you hurt," he asked.

"No," was all she could say. Axel brushed a curl from her face, then he leaned down and kissed her. Madison stood there for a second and then she rapped her arms around his waist and returned the kiss.

"Hey…Whoa, sorry to interrupt, but you guys should get inside, captain says this is gonna be a bad storm. Everyone is down below but you guys can have the upper level," Shark said sticking his head out of the door.

Reluctantly Madison pulled away, "We better get in there." When they walked into the cabin Madison looked around, "This is as big as my living room back home."

"Yeah, this is one of ML's yachts," Axel said with a pained look on his face, he tried to hide it as he looked at Madison.

Madison saw it and made a joke to try and cheer him up, "One of his yachts, he has more of these?" it worked, he smiled and nodded. When they sat down on the couch Madison snuggled close to him. Axel looked at her and kissed her cheek, but Madison turned her head so he was kissing her lips.

XXXX

"Dudes," Shark came down the stairs grinning ear to ear.

"What," King asked.

"What, what," Shark asked taking the chair next to Garett.

"You said 'dudes' which means you know something," Hawk said, "What do you know?"

"How far from the island are we," Shark asked Garett changing the subject.

"We are about 120 kilometers from the island which means we're almost back in LC, if that what you're wondering," Garett said looking down at his laptop.

"Hawk stood up and glared at Shark, "What do you know?"

"Shhh, she's sleeping," King said pointing to Anna who was curled up in one of the recliners with a blanket over her.

Hawk started up the stairs but Shark stopped him, "Don't go up there, Madison and Axel are hitting it off."

"What," King said loudly ignoring his own advice, but at that moment the boat stopped. Anna mumbled something and the captain entered the room, "We made it just in time, I suggest you all get home as fast as you can."

As they all shuffled off the boat the saw a four TV reporters waiting for them, "I'll handle this," Shark said.

"I'm the movie star, I should do it," Hawk said, but King dragged him off.

"Meet you back at the house," Axel said walking away with Madison at his side.

"What were all those explosions about, the ones about 130 kilometers," one reporter said loudly over the thunder and rain.

"The man named Judah who stole the gun truck a few days ago and his bodyguards had many C-4 stacks on the island and they all blew up," Shark yelled.

"What happened to Judah," another reporter asked.

"Last I saw he was still on the island," Shark yelled.

"What about the two girls that were kidnapped," one asked.

"WHAT," Shark shouted. Lighting was flashing and the thunder drowned out anything anyone said and the heavy rain didn't help anything.

"WHAT ABOUT THE HOSTAGES," the reporter shouted.

"WELL MADISON IS SAFE WITH A FEW SCRATCHES AND LIONESS IS—" Shark stopped in mid-sentence. "SHIT!" he yelled running to his car. The reporters looked at each other confused and worried. Shark drove as fast as he could toward the house, as he turned the last corned he started hydroplaning, "Oh Shit," he said again. When he regained control he slowed down, but not much. When Shark pulled up to the house he jumped out of the car leaving it running. He burst through the doors and ran up the stairs to Lioness' room shouting her name. He ran into her room, but no one was there, he ran to the banister and looked down, "LIONESS," he screamed at the top of his lungs. Garett, Hawk, King, Axel, Madison, and Liza all walked out of the living room looking up at Shark confused. "LIONESS," he screamed to the house; nothing.

"Quiet," Madison said, "Anna's sleeping."

Shark slid down the banister. When he got to the bottom King took in his face which was as pale as a ghost and wide-eyed. "Lioness," he whispered. King grabbed Shark as he stared to sway dangerously. King looked at Shark realization crossing his face as Shark whispered Lioness again.

"Where is Li," King asked. King watched everyone's' face turn from a confused and happy smile too looks of horror as they realized they were missing a teammate.

XXXX

"I'm scared," Kari sobbed into Denzell's side.

Denzell stroked her back, "It's okay, look here comes Logan, he'll protect us." Denzell patted the spot next to Kari inviting Logan up on the couch. Logan hopped up and Kari gave him a big bear hug, he licked her face. Denzell flipped through the channels, he stopped when he got to the news.

"If you are wondering what the smoke out to sea was, take a look at this and see what Ollie Sharker has to say," said the reported. At this Denzell turned up the volume, a video appeared and Denzell heard Shark say, _"The man named Judah who stole the 'gun' truck a few days ago and his bodyguards had many C-4 stacks on the island and they all blew up."_ "This is the same person who took the two hostages, one of the two hostages Madison Richardson is safe at home, but the other, Catalina Leone also known as Lioness is still missing, her and Madison were on the island. Madison made it off, but Lioness was not on the 'rescue' boat when it came in. The coast guard can not look for her because of the storm. In other new this is the second largest storms in LC history…" Denzell jumped up and ran to his room he opened his laptop and logged on, "c'mon, c'mon," he said impatiently. His computer finished loading and he opened the internet and went to and searched Chat Spaces for Lioness' space, when he found it he saw she hadn't been on since the 'gun' truck was stolen. He scanned her page and clicked on the 'contact me' button, a box popped up saying only Lioness' friends could view her contact information, he logged in and tried again. This time it gave him her contact information, when he found her phone number he grabbed his phone and dialed 240-8171. All he got was her message machine, her phone was off. He went into the living room and picked a sleeping Kari up and laid her in his bed. When he reached the couch the phone rang. He answered it quickly, "Hello."

"Hey, De, did you hear about Lioness," Mari asked.

"Yeah, I hope she's okay," he said glumly.

"I do too, how's Kari," She asked.

"She was freaked out by the storm, but she's asleep now," he said.

"Okay, I'm off in an hour, see you soon," she said.

"K. bye," he said.

"Oh and De, don't worry to much, I think she can take care of herself," she said.

"I know it's just, I can't not feel worried, she's my best friend," he paused a moment, "even though I've only known her for a little."

"I know, I like her too, well I gotta go, bye," she replied.

"Bye," Denzell hung up.

**So what do you think?? Review. Review. Review. Next chapter coming soon. Hope you liked it. So is it cliff-hanger material, I think so. HaHa. **


	10. Mexico

So if you don't like the Axel-Madison thing I'm sorry, but hey, keep reading I might change it, I haven't decided yet

**So if you don't like the Axel-Madison thing I'm sorry, but hey, keep reading I might change it, I haven't decided yet. (ps. I forgot to tell u LC is close to San Diego in my story you'll understand later why I told you this) **

**So What happened to Lioness is she dead….No why would I kill the main character she doesn't get off easy though. Now we go back a little to see what was running though Lioness' mind at the time of the explosion. **

**POV: Lioness**

"Shit," how was I gonna get out of this, I looked up ready to call for help, but when I did I noticed Axel and Madison were out of sight. What great friends. The ground shook beneath me and a I looked up to see smoke raising into the air in about the middle of the island, shit, that means I have like, five seconds to get out of this net. "C'mon, please be there….YES," I pulled out a pocket knife and cut the net, I stood up, but fell back down when the ground shook again, except this time more violently. I ran as fast as I could to the docks, I could see a boat driving away. When I looked behind me everything slowed down. Clouds of fire slowly crept out of the building's doors. Then the windows exploded as the fire got larger. It was really eerie. I turned back to the water and kept running, but with everything going in slow motion it felt like I had lead in my legs, I looked down at my legs and gasped in horror as I saw white packages attached to the bottom of the dock. C-4. I looked behind me again to see the dock slowly creating a wave of wood and fire getting closer to me. I jumped off the side of the dock into the water. I felt like I was hanging in the air for an hour, I turned my head just in time to see the spot where I stood only seconds before explode. A piece of wood flew at me a stuck me in the side, I could see smaller ones pierce my skin in many places I couldn't feel it though because I was out of it and then I saw the fire rap around my body. When I finally hit the water, everything sped back up. The water tossed me around like a ragdoll. I opened my eyes and the salt stung them. I started swimming, but after awhile the presser increased and I realized that I was swimming deeper. I stopped moving all together and let myself float back up. I couldn't handle it, my lungs where going to burst, but then I broke the surface. I took a deep breath and then another but water filled my mouth, I spluttered. When I realized it was raining I looked up to see giant black clouds, they lit up when lighting flash, I couldn't hear it over the waves but I was sure there was thunder. My arms and legs were getting very tired, I looked around for something to grab. I saw a small part of the dock a few meters away, but as I began to swim towards it a giant wave crashed down over my head, it flipped me before letting me resurface. When I came up for air I saw the wave had pushed the piece of dock farther away. I tried to lift my arms, but they where to heavy, I rolled onto my back and began kicking my legs against my body's protests. My head hit something, I reached a weak hand out and found a hard surface underneath my fingers. I pulled my self onto the object, it was big enough for my head and torso, but my legs hung over the side into the water. "Help…..," I whispered, "please……help….." My world went black.

I woke up to pain, so much pain. I slowly opened my eyes; I looked down at my body. No clothes, they must have burned. My body was blacked from burns, as my eyes wondered over my body I saw the large piece of wood protruding from my side. The rain soothed the burns, but I still hurt all over. I lay my head back down and closed my eyes trying to picture something happy. I saw Denzell and Axel reach out towards me holding their hands out, I grabbed their hands and they pulled my up, I also saw Shark, Hawk, King, Garett, Madison, Rachel, Liza, Alexander, Antonio, Edvardo, Fernando, mom, and dad all of them smiling at me. "Don't go," Denzell whispered into my ear, "Don't go……"

**(Little boy's POV – his name is Mike, he lives in a small town in Mexico (close to California)**

"Kick es tan duro como usted puede Mica," (Kick it as hard as you can Mica.) Mica kicked the soccer ball with all her might and I watched it fly over my head and roll down the beach. I ran after it and Mica followed. "Un tipo muy simpatico." (nice one).

"Gracias," Mica replied smiling at me.

I reached the soccer ball and picked it up. "¡Feliz cumpleaños Mike," (Happy birthday Mike) I turned to see Auntie Carman and Uncle Joe, coming toward me.

"Gracias," _they remembered_, I couldn't believe it.

"Qué es eso," (What is that) Mica asked pointing to a mass out on the water. I squinted real hard, I ran farther down the beach to get a better view.

"Parece que una persona," (it looks like a person) I said running into the water. "Hace sol," (it is) I said as the person floated closer.

"Joe apoderarse de ella, se ve muy mal, vamos a tener a la casa de Antonio," (Joe grab her, she looks really bad, we will take her to Antonio's house) Auntie Carman said, when the floating person washed up. Uncle Joe reached down and picked her up and jogged towards the road. We all followed. When we reach my house Auntie Carman called for my papa, "Antonio!? Oh Bianca, necesitamos de su ayuda, hemos encontrado esta chica en la playa," (Antonio!? Oh Bianca, we need your help, we found this girl on the beach.)

Mama walked into the room, but when she saw the girl, she ushered Uncle Joe into the spare room. "Establezca su abajo, Antonio estará de regreso en unos minutos," (Set her down, Antonio will be back in a few minutes.)

We all sat in the living room waiting for Papa. _He will know what to because he's a doctor._ I hoped the girl will be alright. The door opened and Papa walked in. I jumped up, "Papa lo que tiene que ayudarla," (Papa you have to help her)

"Que," (who) Papa asked confused looking at all Mama, and then Auntie and Uncle. Mama nodded to the back room and Papa set his bag down and headed toward the room. When I went to follow Mama stopped me, "Deje que su padre trabajo," (let your father work).

About ten minutes later Papa came out looking worried, "Que es necesario llegar a un hospital," (She needs to get to a hospital)

I looked towards the room and the girl was leaning against the wall with a sheet rapped around her breathing hard, "Papa es ver despierto," (papa look she is awake) I said pointing.

Papa ran over to her, "Qué pasó con usted," (what happened to you)

**(Back to Lioness' POV)**

"What," _are they talking to me, where am I?_

"Usted debe estar en la cama," (you should be in bed) said the man next to me.

_Spanish!? _"Hablo Inglés y portugués, pero muy poco español." (I speak English and Portuguese, but very little Spanish.) the man's eyes softened. He seems nice. I fought my brain, _Don't fall asleep_…..too late my body told me.

(A Few hours later)

God damn it. I am trying to sleep and some one idiot has a bright light in my face. Then pain came flooding though me. When I opened my eyes I saw people running around me, but they are so fuzzy. Are they talking to me? I could see a fuzzy blob lean over me. What ever they did it stopped most of the burning.

XXXX

_Rin—_Before the phone could finish ringing King picked it up, "Hello!?"

"Hello is this were Catalina Leone lives?" asked the Mexican voice.

"Yes, Yes," King said.

"Who is it," Liza said running over. King held a finger up to his mouth but he turned the phone on speaker so she could here the conversation. By this time everyone had gathered around the phone.

"Señor, I regret to tell you that Ms. Leone is in the hospital. She is covered in second degree burns and a few third degree burns also. She has also lost a lot of blood. Three ribs are broken, her left ankle, and a couple fingers. She is here in Rosarito, Mexico, in the Rosarito Hospital," the man said.

Everyone let out there breath. "Thank you, we're on our way," King said and then he hung up. "She's okay," King said to no one unparticular.

"Looks like we're going to Mexico," Shark said secretly squeezing Rachel's hand.

XXXX

_blink, blink, blink _Well at least it's not as bright as it was. I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling, then I turned my head to see the whole gang sleeping. I giggled, _OW,_ bad idea. Axel was sitting in a chair with Madison on his lap leaning against his shoulder, King was draped over the other chair, Shark, Rachel, and Hawk where all sitting on the floor leaning on the wall and each other fast asleep.

_Click._ I looked toward the door and saw Liza and Garett come in. "Cousin, seu desperto," Liza ran toward me. She reached down and hugged me, I gritted my teeth trying not to show my pain.

"Liza I think you're causing her pain," Garett said looking at my face.

"Sorry cuz'," Liza said apologetically.

"LIONESS," Shark shouted jumping up.

"SHHH," we all hissed.

_Shit, too late._ Everyone began to stir. They were all trying to talk to me at the same time. _God!_ My head hurt more than the rest of me. Finally I made since of some of King's words, "You can go home in two days." _Yes._ _Home._ My nice fluffy bed, with warm blankets, and the soft pillows. The last thing I heard was Hawk, "She feel back to sleep. How could she, we came all this way to see her and…."

**Sorry it took so long. I know it's short. Please review. Next chapter the guys have to take turns watching Lioness. She keeps pushing her self. Madison asks Lioness about some things :) **


	11. Getting Drunk after the Escape

Okay

**Okay. Lioness lived. Now she's back at the EC with the guys, but she's is causing them major trouble. Lioness won't stay in bed like she's told. She wants to stay active, how will she get away. Plus Madison speaks her mind to Lioness (not girl on girl). ****Hey vote on the pairings, there is a poll for it on my profile page.**

"No," King said pushing her back down on the bed.

"_Humph_," Lioness huffed.

"The doc said to keep you in bed until he says otherwise, has he said otherwise," King asked Lioness.

"Yes," Lioness spat.

"Well he didn't tell me that," King said heading back towards the door.

"Blá, Blá, Blá ,... doc diz a ficar na cama. Pois bem, vamos ver que cerca de," Lioness muttered. (Blah, Blah, Blah,...doc says to stay in bed. Well we will see about that)

"What was that," King said whipping around.

"I said I'll be a good little girl," Lioness said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Yeah right, you good, I'd like to see that," King said walking out the door.

Lioness could here him sit down in the chair outside her room. _Just cause the doc said so don't mean I say so too,_ Lioness thought. They had set up a schedule to sit outside her room and make sure she didn't leave ever since she tried to sneak into the gym. _I've been in this room for like five weeks._ _Sitting outside my room_, _like that's gonna work, but how to get by... _Lioness had a couple ideas that just might work with some help.

(Next morning)

"Don't-- Shark— yell— goes wrong," Lioness heard people talking outside her room. She pulled a pillow over her head and snuggled as deep as she could in to her blankets without hurting her self.

"Lioness," it was Madison.

"Unless you're here to bale me out, please leave," Lioness mumbled form beneath the pillow and blankets.

"Umm, no I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the island and other things if you don't mind," Madison said uncomfortably.

"Well, hate to break it to you but I don't."

"Please," Madison said quietly.

"Okay fine," Lioness said uncovering herself and sitting up, she winced, "ow."

"Here let--," Madison took a step toward Lioness.

"No, I got it," Lioness said putting a hand on her side. "So what do you want to talk about," Lioness asked.

Madison sat down on the side of the bed, "Well I have a feeling you don't like me, I mean you really don't like me."

"Well you--," Lioness began.

Madison cut her off, "the first day I was here when you saw me in the door way you ran back outside and hurled and then took off, that wasn't because of nachos was it," the last part was more of a statement than a question. "And then when Judah threatened to kill me you didn't care, I could tell—"

"Stop," Lioness said.

"I could tell that--," Madison continued.

_Does she understand English, _Lioness thought. "STOP," Lioness said louder. "Look Madison—" Lioness cut herself off. Madison was about to say something when Lioness held up a finger, she looked at the door then back at Madison. There was a soft _thump_ and '_shushing_' noises coming from the other side of the door. 'Grab me that ball' Lioness mouthed to Madison pointing at a soccer ball on her shelf. Madison gave it to Lioness confused. Lioness hurled the ball at the door, _**Thwack**__. _"DON'T MAKE ME GET OUT OF THIS BED AND COME OUT THERE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS. NOW SCRAM!" Lioness yelled. There was scrambling and hurried voices in the hallway.

"How'd she know," they heard Hawk ask.

"Anyway," Lioness looked back at Madison, "Yes, I'll admit it, I was mad when you came back, and yes, I didn't mind leaving you with Judah, but I came back. I couldn't just leave you there."

"So you do hate me, but why," Madison asked confused and hurt.

"I don't hate you…anymore that is," Lioness said looking out her window, "I was jealous I always have been."

"Jealous of me," now Madison was toughly confused.

"I'm jealous of anyone, well mainly girls, who are close to Axel, but you especially because you had a past with him, not like boyfriend girlfriend, but as childhood playmates. I really like Axel," Lioness said apologetically.

"Well you know me and Axel just hooked up, so why did you say 'I don't hate you, anymore' I would hate me even more," Madison said.

"Well because I've decided to let the chips fall, if me and Axel are 'ment-to-be' then it shall be and if not…..I don't know, I guess I'll have a great friend," Lioness replied blankly.

"Oh," Madison paused, "if it makes you feel any better Axel said I would have a great time with you if I stayed here, that's one of the reasons I did."

"Really what was the other," Lioness asked raising an eyebrow.

"Madison blushed, "I don't want to tell you, you might get mad."

"Axel, am I right," Lioness said.

"Yeah," Madison sighed.

"Well I better not shame Axel by not fulfilling his comment," Lioness said.

"What," Madison asked.

"Well when I get out of this room you and me are going to have fun," Lioness said smiling. "Hey do you have any juice on Axel, like when you guys where little?"

"Oh yeah, but I want to save that for when you get out of here," Madison said and then as an after thought she added, "I've always liked him, even when we where kids."

"He's a likable guy," Lioness said, "Now if you don't mind it's 8:15 and I like to have 14 hours of sleep so if you could just…"

"Oh, sorry about that, glad we had this talk you're a great person Lioness," Madison said

"Okay well enough with the fuzzy confessions, but I glad we talked too, Madison."

"You can call me Madi."

"And you can call me Li if get out of my room." Lioness heard a giggle then the door close.

XXXX

"I'm so humgrm I coummd eatm a cowm," Shark said with a mouth full of food.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full," King asked.

"Hmm," Shark said shaking his head.

_Thump. _Everyone looked up.

"Hey, isn't it your turn to watch Lioness, Axel," King asked.

"Um…guys our prisoner is getting away," Shark said pointing out the window. They all looked and saw a rope hanging in front of the window and Lioness limping toward the garage.

"We have to stop her," Axel said, "She's not fully healed."

(Hour later)

"Hey," Lioness called to the door. No response, "HEY," she yelled.

"Whoa, what," Axel said jumping though the door way.

"Can I have my laptop," Lioness asked.

"Why do you want it," Axel asked suspiciously.

"I haven't been on it in five weeks and everyone is probably wondering why I'm not on," Lioness said matter-of-factly.

"Oh….here you go," Axel set her laptop in front of her.

Lioness reached for it but was stopped. Not only did she have hand-cuffs on her feet she had a pair on her hands which were roped to her bed. She looked at the rope then at Axel. "Is the rope really necessary," Lioness asked.

"With you, oh yeah," Axel said.

"Well could you move my laptop closer, the rope doesn't go that far," Lioness said with a bored look on her face.

"Hang on a sec," Axel said leaving the room.

"Hey," Lioness said angrily.

Axel walked back in with the chair and set it next to her bed. "If you're going to use your computer I want to keep a closer eye on you."

"Don't you have a girlfriend Axel," Lioness said in a flirty voice.

Axel turned bright red and started stuttering, "N-n-n-o…n-n-not….l-like t-that."

Lioness laughed, "I'm kidding Ax, lighten up. Now push the computer closer." Axel did as he was told and sat down.

_Chat mail here I come, _Lioness thought. She entered the web-site and typed; username: Lioness-Kill-Joy and password: Liza, Toni, and John were all online.

"Hey, cuz," a chat box popped up from Liza.

"Hey, Garett making you work hard?"

"Yeah, but the pay is good and it's fun, how are you?"

"Stuck in hell, they won't let me do anything."

"Haha, do what the doc says, Eh."

"rolls eyes yeah, like I'm gonna do what the doc says, I've tried like 20 times to get out."

"Well if you have any ideas I'm willing to help. Five weeks in bed is WAY to long."

_Beep, Beep,_ a small box popped up in the corner of the computer saying Denzell was online now.

"LIONESS," a chat box from Denzell popped up. "How are you doing, the only thing I've heard is that you were found in Mexico with some injuries. I've tried to call you like a billion times."

"Hey. I'm trapped in hell. Yes in Mexico. I can't find my phone."

"Trapped in hell??"

"The guys have practically tied me to my bed because the doc says I'm not ready for anything more than walking."

"That sucks, have you tried sneaking out."

"Yes like 20 times, but they keep catching me now they take turns watching me."

"Hey Li you still there?" Liza's box popped up again.

"Yeah….hey I have idea to get me out of here."

"Shoot."

(Few minutes later)

"Now let me run it by Denzell real quick," Lioness typed excitedly.

"De, you still there?" she typed in Denzell's chat box.

"Yep."

"Want to help me spring out of this joint?"

"Hell ya, well on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You have to hang out with me."

"That was on the agenda, if I get out of here."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay…so this plan…."

(Few minutes later)

"Bye," Lioness typed to both Denzell and Liza.

"See you soon." They replied.

Lioness logged off and closed her computer. "I'm done," she said holding it out to Axel. "Axel…..AXEL WAKE UP."

"What," Axel said falling backward over the chair.

"I'm done," Lioness laughed.

"Oh," Axel set the chair back up.

Midnight

"psst, psst, PSST King," Lioness said as quietly as she could by waking King up but quiet enough that it didn't wake the others. The door opened and King walked in rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry, take my down stairs," Lioness demanded.

"What. Now," King asked.

"Yes, now," Lioness hissed.

"Okay lets go," King said untying the rope. He grabbed her arm and poked her in the back towards the door, "No funny stuff, now."

"I've giving up on trying to get away. You guys are always one step ahead of me." Lioness said hanging her head. "Ow," she grabbed her rib and leaned against the wall, "plus I'm hurting still."

King put his arm around her to steady her. "Oh, really," he asked suspiciously, "you were telling us how fine you were yesterday, just so you could lift some weights."

"Here we are," King said after he slowly helped Lioness down the stairs.

"Thanks," Lioness said opening the refrigerator, "I'm good, you can sit down."

King sat down on a stool and leaned his head on his hand. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "How can you be hungry now."

"I'm not," Lioness said turning, a gleam in her eye.

"What the--," King said his eyes widening. Two hands came around King's head placing a gag in his mouth.

"Sorry King," Lioness poked three of his presser points, "you should know I don't give up that easily. Thanks Liza."

When King collapsed to the ground Liza hog tied him, "Help me, we can hide him in the pantry."

Lioness helped Liza get King in the pantry then she headed for the door, "Did you bring it?"

"Yep it's out side by my car, how long do you want me to wait," Liza asked.

"I'd say about 30 minutes."

Lioness ran/limped toward a bike leaning up against Liza's car. She grabbed it and hopped on and headed for Squirrel Park. When she finally got there she headed for the parking lot. When she reached it she hopped off the bike, ignoring the pain in her ankle, and ran towards a soft forest green Lamborghini. The door opened before she reached it and Denzell stuck his head out, "C'mon," he said. She slid in, "NICE CAR!"

"I like to ride in style," Denzell said smiling

Lioness rolled down her window, "It's good to be free," she ripped off a bracelet she had since she came back from the hospital and tossed it in a gutter where it fell into the sewer.

"What was that for," Denzell asked.

"It had a tracking device, they know me to well," Lioness replied.

"I guess they do," he said.

"So where are we going," Lioness said grinning.

"Mari wants to see you."

XXXX

"Lioness it's so good to see you," Mari said running out to greet them.

"It's good to see you to," Lioness said hugging Mari lightly.

"Hey, how come I didn't get a hug," Denzell asked with fake sadness, hanging his head.

"You can have one too," Lioness said releasing Mari.

_Pant, pant_, Lioness turned towards the house to see Logan bounding towards her. Logan jumped up and placed his front paws on her chest pushing her to the ground, but she felt two arms grab her.

"Down," Denzell said angrily.

"Who's there," came a small voice from the door way.

"Kari, you should be in bed, it's late," Mari said walking back into the house.

"Come on," Denzell said pushing Lioness towards the door.

Lioness was sitting on the couch with Mari and Kari, Denzell sat in an armchair across from them. "Your really pretty, just like mama," Kari said looking at Lioness' face.

"Kari," Mari said.

"Who is this," Lioness asked.

"Oh right, sorry, Lioness this is my daughter Kari, Kari this is Lioness," Mari explained.

"Are you Uncle De's girlfriend," Kari asked crawling over to Lioness.

"Uh….no," Lioness said laughing.

"Oh…well you two would look good together and you have my approval," Kari said matter-of-factly.

Lioness, Mari, and Denzell looked at each other and then burst into peals of laughter. "Thank you Kari, but I didn't know Denzell had to have your approval," Lioness said between breaths.

"Kari it's time to go back to bed," Mari said to her daughter.

"But they're awake," Kari said pointing to Lioness and Denzell.

"They're gonna leave soon," Mari said looking up at Lioness apologetically.

"C'mon Kari I'll tell you about when I saved a baby leopard," Denzell said picking Kari up and heading for the stairs, Mari fallowed.

"So where do you want to go," Denzell said when he re-entered the room.

"How about a bar," Lioness said.

"A bar, don't you have to be twenty-one," Denzell asked.

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't have a fake ID," Lioness said grinning.

"Okay, you caught me, let's go," he said mirroring her grin.

"Hey, no drunk driving," Mari said coming down the stairs.

"We are taking a cab there and back," Lioness said.

"Joe's Bar," Lioness said a few minutes later, looking up at the neon sign.

"Well let's see if we can pull this off," Denzell said dragging her to the door.

"I.D. please," said a man by the door.

"Here you go," Lioness said pulling out her ID while Denzell did the same.

"That's 10," the man said.

"I thought it was 10 each," Lioness said taking her ID back.

"It is but on Wednesdays after 1:30am Girls get in free," the man said.

"Cool," Lioness said going though the door way.

"So have you been here before," Denzell asked.

"Nope," Lioness replied, "I just heard it was a cool place."

"Okay, let's grab a table," Denzell said.

"Nope, drinks first," Lioness said steering him over to the bar.

"Hey babe, let my buy you a drink," said a man grabbing Lioness' arm.

Lioness elbowed Denzell in the ribs when he took a step towards the man. "Okay sure, I want two rum and cokes on the rocks," Lioness said linking arms with the man.

"Two rum and cokes on the rocks," the man said to the bartender. "So what brings you here all by your self," the man asked.

"Tell me your name first," Lioness said dragging a finger from his throat to his jaw.

"T.j." the man said.

"Here are you drinks," the bartender said and before T.j. could grab them Lioness picked them up and walked father down the bar calling behind her, "thanks for the drinks T.j."

T.j. ran after her and turned her around. "What was that—" but T.j. cut himself off when Denzell came over.

"You okay, babe," Denzell asked.

Lioness rapped her arm around Denzell's waist, "Yeah, T.j. here was nice enough to by us drinks," Lioness said sweetly.

"Thanks man," Denzell said sticking out his hand.

"Uh," was T.j. said before walking away.

When Denzell and Lioness sat down at the bar Denzell asked, "How did you know he would just walk away?"

"Well I knew you would come over," Lioness said sipping on her drink.

"How did you know that would stop him and how did you know I would come over," Denzell asked.

"Well one: it's just the type of guy you are and two: look at you you're what 6ft 2in and all muscle, you look like a boxing champion who just got done with a body building class," Lioness said matter-of-factly.

Denzell blushed, "Four shots please," he said to the bartender.

"Lioness laughed, "Why are you blushing, hasn't anyone told you, you look like a body builder," Lioness asked.

"No, it's not that, it's why I built up my body, and no I won't talk about it," Denzell said turning back to her.

"Okay fine, but drink this," Lioness said giving him one of the shots, "on three, one, two, three."

XXXX

5:00am EC

Axel looked down the hallway; _Umm King must be getting Lioness food_. "Hey, Hawk, Shark, Madison wake up we have to clean the house today it's the 25th. King is getting Lioness breakfast already," Axel yelled as he headed down the stairs. He could hear them all groan.

"Are _mhmph_ serious _mhmph _five, _mhmph _me _mhmph _more _mhmph_," Shark mumble.

"I need my beauty sleep," Hawk said.

"I'm here," Madison said walking down the stairs

"When they all trudged into the kitchen they looked around, "I though you said King was already up, how," Shark said.

"KING," Axel yelled.

"_Mhmph_,"

"Hey did you guys hear something," Hawk asked.

"_MHMPM_."

_THUNK_

"King," Axel said in amazement opening the pantry.

"_Mhmph_," King mumbled.

"Whoa," Shark said looking over Axel's shoulder.

When King was untied and un-gagged he glared at everyone. "She and Liza hog tied me, HOG TIED," King yelled stomping over to the refrigerator.

Axel pulled a gadget out of his pocket, "Her tracking device tells me she's……at the sewage treatment facility," the last part was more of a question.

"She must have known," King said.

"Known about what," Hawk asked.

"The tracking device in her hospital bracelet," Axel said. "I think we better find her before she gets hurt."

"She'll be fine," everyone turned to look at Madison, "She's a strong person and smart, she can take care of her self. Plus it's your guy's fault she's gone if you hadn't kept her caged like an animal she would, probably be here and not sneaking around."

"But the doctor—" Axel was cut off.

"Axel come on, you of all people should know how strong she is, she can fight you evenly if you don't use Jo-Lan, she could probably beet you if it wasn't for Jo-Lan," Madison said glowering at him.

"I thought you two didn't like each other," Hawk said.

"Well you thought wrong," Madison said turning her eyes to him. "She'll come back when she's had her fun."

XXXX

(5:30am leaving the bar)

Lioness stumbled against Denzell, she giggled, "Oops, I'm a little clumsy today."

Denzell almost fell over, "Clumsy, that's not it, we're just drunk."

"Oh, look a phone pay, I'm call prank the guys," Lioness said wobbling over to the phone. _Hic_. "Ahh… _hic _crap _hic _I have _hic _the hic- _hic _–ups."

"You musta had too much to drink," Denzell said leaning against the phone booth.

"Just _hic_ me _hic _a quarter_ hic_," Lioness said holding her hand out.

"Here you gooooo," Denzell said dragging out the go.

Lioness dropped the coin twice before she finally got it into the coin slot. She dialed 506-248-5152. _Ring, Ring. _"C'mon _hic_," Lioness said impatiently.

"Hello," it was Shark.

"Hey Shark _hic _having fun_ hic _cleaning," Lioness asked. On the other line Lioness could hear Shark call the guys.

"Boo," Denzell said grabbing Lioness' waist.

Lioness jumped. "What was that for," she asked covering the mouth piece.

"Get rid of you hic-ups, it worked see," he said.

"Hello, Lioness," Shark asked over the phone, "wear are you?"

"Hey Shark howya do ther," Lioness started to slur.

She could hear Shark talking to the guys, "I think she's drunk, listen."

"I'm not drunk, just a little woozy," Lioness said defensively.

"Lioness stay where you are," Axel said.

"Hey Axel gotta tell ya somthin portent…..," Lioness Dropped the receiver and let it hang. "C'mon," she said dragging Denzell away.

"Taxi," Denzell shouted. Nothing happened.

"Let me try, TAXI," Lioness yelled; two taxis pulled up.

"Where to," a driver asked.

"The Millennium, the one next to the Crows Nest," Dnezell said climbing in after Lioness.

XXXX

"Guy she was so drunk," Hawk said.

"I wish I could have seen her," Shark said.

"Hey guys, you seen Lioness," Liza walked in.

"You, I'm gonna kill you," King said dropping the broom he had.

"Whoa easy there big guy, it's your fault we got away with it," Liza said hold up her hands.

"Wait isn't Lioness with you," Axel asked confused.

"No, why should she be," Liza asked.

"She's not here, she's still out," Hawk said.

"Yeah and she's drunk as hell," Shark put in.

"We need to find her," Axel said.

"No we don't," Madison said harshly.

XXXX

Penthouse 9 hours later

Lioness woke up. Her hand flew to her head, _ow_, she thought. Lioness looked around_ where am I_. She looked to her left; next to her was Denzell on his stomach facing the far wall without a shirt on. _Holy shit what happened last night? _She tried to creep out of the bed slowly, but she stopped when she felt an unfamiliar weight on her stomach; she looked down. Denzell's arm was draped across her middle holding her side. _Maldição, he is fine. Come on Li get a grip, he's your best friend. He's still hot, I can't deny that._ Lioness reached down and tried to lift his arm off of her; it twitched, then she heard a groan. She looked at Denzell who was rolling over. She held her breath.

"HOLY SHIT," Denzell sat up quickly, "Ow," he said clutching his head. "Sorry I totally forgot you where here."

"Yeah, about that," Lioness started.

"Don't worry nothing happened," Denzell said quickly.

"Are you sure," Lioness said looking at Denzell's chest.

"Ya, don't you remember anything. I took my shirt off 'cause you hurled on it," Denzell said.

"Oh... sorry about that," Lioness said embarrassed.

"Don't worry 'bout it. You can take a shower, I took one last night, there should be towels in there and you can wash your clothes to, the washer and dryer are in there," Denzell said getting up, "follow me."

Lioness followed Denzell though two double doors that led to his walk-in closet, then though the walk-in closet to a huge bathroom. "Damn, this is bigger than my room," Lioness exclaimed.

"Well my uncle wouldn't let me live in a dorm with my friend Alex, so here I am," Denzell said leaving the room, "I'll be in the kitchen, just holler if you need any thing."

"Kay," Lioness said undoing her hair.

10 minutes later

"What smells so good," Lioness said stepping into the living room.

"Wow. You know the shower look really suits you," Denzell said grinning.

"Oh, sorry I hope you don't mind, it's just my clothes aren't done so…." She trailed off.

"I don't mind," he said back.

"This robe is so soft," Lioness said snuggling into it.

"That's why I love it, that and the color," Denzell said. "Eggo Waffles?"

"That sounds great."

"Here you are, syrups on the table," Denzell said handing her a plate with three waffles on it.

"Thanks," Lioness replied.

XXXX

"Hey guys who is walking up the driveway," Hawk asked looking out the window he was cleaning.

"Is that…..Lioness," Shark asked.

"I'm gonna get her," King said running to the door.

"Don't 'cause more injuries please," Madison said running after him.

"Wow, don't we look…." Garett trailed off as he took her all in. Lioness stood there holding a pair of flip-flops in one hand while the other was clutching her head.

"Hey cuz….whoa nice robe," Liza said.

"Thank anyone got some aspirin or Advil my head is killing me," Lioness said walking into the house.

"I'm gonna get you when you are all healed up," King said.

Lioness turned, "Don't you think a hangover is enough punishment?"

**The next chapter Denzell meets the gang. Everyone loves him, but Axel is suspicious. Jealous much, let's find out. REVIEW please. Don't forget to vote :)**


	12. Not Mad But Furiously Pissed

(Takes place about three weeks after the last chapter) Denzell and Lioness have been hanging out a lot more, but just as friends

**(Takes place about three weeks after the last chapter) Denzell and Lioness have been hanging out a lot more, but just as friends. Lioness has made a decision; Denzell gets to meet the gang now. He has something for everyone. Everyone likes him, but Axel doesn't. Lioness yells at him for not liking her friend when everyone else thinks he's fine. Denzell wants to leave but Lioness won't let him until Axel apologies.**

_Ring, Ring_

"Hola, you've reached the EC," Shark said into the receiver.

"Hey is Li there," the deep voice said.

"Hang on a sec. LIONESS PICK UP IT'S THAT GUY AGAIN," Shark yell at the house.

"Thanks," the voice came.

"No prob', So how do you know Li," Shark asked.

"We meet awhile back," the voice replied.

"Thanks Shark I got it," came Lioness' voice though the phone.

"No prob'," Shark said before hanging up the phone.

"Hey De," Lioness said.

"So what did you think of the play last night," Denzell asked.

"It's was so funny, I think I re-cracked a rib," Lioness replied.

XXXX

"Guys, c'mon don't you want to here this," Hawk asked looking at King, Axel, and Shark.

"If she finds out she's gonna kill us," King said.

"It's worth it," Hawk said taking his hand off the receiver and holding it out so the others could here.

"No, okay, I have one," Lioness said.

"Okay shoot," Denzell said.

"An old lady sits on her front porch, rocking away the last days of her long life, when all of a sudden, a fairy godmother appears and informs her that she will be granted three wishes. ''Well, now,'' says the old lady, ''I guess I would like to be really rich.'' POOF Her rocking chair turns to solid gold. ''And, gee, I guess I wouldn't mind being a young, beautiful princess.'' POOF She turns into a beautiful young woman. ''Your third wish?'' asks the fairy godmother. Just then the old woman's cat wanders across the porch in front of them. ''Ooh - can you change him into a handsome prince?'' she asks. POOF There before her stands a young man more handsome than anyone could possibly imagine. She stares at him, smitten. With a smile that makes her knees weak, he saunters across the porch and whispers in her ear, ''Bet you're sorry you had me neutered.''" Lioness finished the joke.

Denzell burst out laughing and so did Shark; Hawk threw his hand over Shark's mouth. Hawk looked worriedly at the phone, no one was talking.

"Nós temos um problema rato," came Lioness' voice. (We have a rat problem)

"Não há problemas, por isso quando posso atingi-los," Denzell asked. (It's okay, so when can I meet them?)

"Eu era pensar em amanhã, você poderia entrar durante cerca de quarto," Lioness said. (I was thinking about tomorrow; you could come over around four.)

Hawk covered the receiver and looked at the guys, "She's saying something, what is she saying?"

"Well duh, of course she's saying something," King said giving Hawk a _your-stupid-and-you-should-know-Lioness-knows-you're-listening _look.

"Eu realmente podem atingi-los," Denzell said surprised. (I can actually meet them.)

"Well yeah, did you think I'd never go that far," Lioness asked.

King, Axel, and Shark all whipped their heads around to look at the phone with shocked looks. Hawk just looked confused. (think about this for King, Axel, and Shark's point of view)

"I though you would want to wait, because well…you know," Denzell said.

King had a look of confusion on his face like whether he should hurl or not. Then he stood up and ran out of the pool house with Shark and Axel right behind him.

"Was she talking about…" King asked when they stopped.

"I think so," Shark said. They both looked at Axel.

"What," he asked.

"Do you have any thoughts on what Lioness was talking about," King asked.

Axel just glared at him, "Should I have any thoughts?"

"Well you…..never mind," King said.

XXXX

Next Day; EC; 4:00pm (16:00)

_Ding Dong_

Lioness jumped on the railing and slide down as fast as she could, "I GOT IT," she yelled to the house.

"No need to shout," King said walking into the foyer.

"Expecting someone," Axel asked as Lioness ran to the door.

"Yes," Lioness said a little too loudly.

"Who," they both asked confused and curious.

"You'll find out, go find Madison, Hawk, Shark, Garett, and Liza," Lioness said shooing them away with her hands.

"Hey," Lioness said opening one of the doors.

"Nice place," Denzell said peering inside.

"What's all that," she asked pointing to a pile of 'stuff' behind him.

"Those are gifts," Denzell said smiling.

"You got them gifts," Lioness said in disbelief.

"Someone say gifts," Hawk said coming into view with everyone following behind him.

"Shark, Hawk, Axel, King, Madison, Garett, Liza, this is Denzell," Lioness said, "Denzell this is the gang, well Rachel's not here so, yeah."

"It's good to meet you," Denzell said grinning broadly sticking a hand out.

When they all said hello and shook his hand Denzell turned around and grabbed the 'stuff' that was behind him. It looked like wide snowboarding bag with a long piece of wood in it with another smaller bag on top. "Well time for gifts," he said looking at Lioness to lead the way.

Lioness lead them all into the living room. When every one was sitting down Denzell drew two small pieces of paper out of the bag, "First gift is to Axel, I bought these, but found out I already had plans so here you go; two tickets to the Super Sonic Drag Races." Denzell handed them to Axel.

"Whoa, NO WAY," Shark said leaning over Axel to see them.

"Who you gonna take Ax," Hawk asked with a _take-me-take-me_ look.

Denzell pulled out a piece of paper with a bunch of writing on it. "Hawk this is for you, I know some directors and their looking for a red haired, funny, Caucasian, actor. Harold, the first person on here is directing a movie about a ladies man who ends up with two girls who won't leave him alone. And Mark, the second person on here is making a movie about a hero in the old west. All their contact information is on here, so give it a try, I think your just what their looking for." Hawk nearly ripped the paper when he took it from Denzell.

"Haha good luck Hawk, you're gonna need it," Shark said, but Hawk didn't even hear him, he was already running up the stairs to his room.

Next Denzell pulled out a small box, "King this is for you, a friend of mine was moving so she couldn't keep them, and I have a snake so…..anyway she gave birth a week ago and Lioness said you were good with animals so here," he handed him the box, "have some hamsters."

King's eyes softened when he lifted the lid to see a hamster with tinny little fuzz balls next to it. King stood up, "I'll put them in a bigger cage."

Denzell pulled out a book that was at lest 7cm thick, "Garett this—"

"The Gorian Micro-tech Phiniology book by John Creet," Garett finished for him.

"Yeah, I accidentally bought two, I read it a while back than I found this copy; I didn't need two," Denzell said.

"Madison I got you a 100 gift card for any store in Landmark and the DVD: Back-off. Hope you like the movie it's one of my sister's favorite," he handed her an envelope and a movie case.

"Thanks, maybe me and Li can watch it," Madison said smiling at Lioness.

Denzell tossed the bag at Liza, "In there are a brand new pair of Double X Speeders; inline skates."

"What do I get," Shark asked.

"This," Denzell said unzipping the large bag and letting it fall to the floor reviling a surfboard with a big black signature at the bottom.

"HOLY SHIT, HOW IN THE FCKING WORLD DID YOU GET THAT," Shark yelled, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"What is it," King asked entering the room again.

"It's--," Denzell was cut off.

"IT'S ONE OF THE SIX BOARDS NAT YOUNG USED," Shark was still shouting.

Madison asked, "Who's Nat Young," Denzell and Shark looked at Madison with _don't-tell-me-you-don't-know-who-Nat-Young-is _look.

"NAT YOUNG IS THE 1966 WORLD SURFING CHAPION OF ASP--ASSOCIATION OF SURFING PROFFESTIONALS--HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT," Shark looked like he was going to blow up.

"Oh," was all Madison said.

Shark whispered, "Can I touch it?"

"Well it's yours now," Denzell said looking at Shark

Shark's eyes were moist, "How can you just give this to me, he only signed six surfboards that where his."

"I already have one, it's hanging in my penthouse," Denzell replied matter-of-factly.

Shark held the board like it was made of glass, "Are you sure?"

"Yep she's all yours."

XXXX

EC 5:00pm (17:00)

"Okay let's start from the foyer," Lioness said walking into the foyer. "Now if we go forward we can go down stairs to the Rec. room which has: a pool table a huge couch, 7 theater chairs, a 103inch plasma TV, X Box 360, PS3, Game Cube, Wii, Blue-Ray DVD player, regular DVD player, and 7.1 **Dolby Digital Surround Sound," Lioness said proudly.**

"What if we go left," Denzell asked.

"Then we're in the kitchen and that leads to the dinning room. If we go right, like you saw we would be in the living room. And if we go up to the next level….." Lioness headed up the stairs.

"What's up here," Denzell said when Lioness stopped.

"There's Axel's office, King's, Shark's, Hawk's, mine, and the one we all use," Lioness said pointing each one out, "there's the gym and that's the Library, I'm the only one who uses it, the guys think I just nap in there."

"Do you," Denzell asked.

"No, I read," Lioness said looking down embarrassed.

"I read too, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Denzell said grinning.

"It's not that I'm ashamed, it's just that the guys don't really think of me as a book worm," Lioness said.

"Oh. Gotta keep up the tough girl image," Denzell said.

"Yeah some thing like that," she said mirroring his grin.

"Well show me the next level," Denzell said.

"Kay, but all that's up there are our rooms," Lioness said turning back to the stairs.

"I want to see your room, see if it tells me anything more about your personality or habits," Denzell said walking next to her.

"You can get all that from a room," Lioness asked.

"Oh yeah, that and a lot more," Denzell exclaimed.

"If you say so," Lioness said uncertainly.

"You'll see," Denzell said. "Let me guess who's room is who's," Denzell said when they reach the top of the stairs.

"Okay let's start with this far one," Lioness said walking down the hall.

"That one," Denzell said pointing to the really far one.

"No that one and the three next to it are empty. I was talking about this one," Lioness said stopping in front a door. She knocked no answer; she opened the door. "Take a guess."

"Well from what I see this person looks like a regular person on the outside but when you get to know him you start to see a lot more, he's smart, not quiet genus, and he doesn't like leaving thing unfinished. Oh and I almost forgot if anything bad happens and he's barley connected he blames the whole thing on himself," Denzell said like anyone would know this.

"Wow, you got all that by looking at his room," Lioness asked.

"Yep."

"Well…"

"Well, What?"

"Who's room is it mister-know-it-all," Lioness asked impatiently.

"Axel's," came the simply reply.

"Next one," Lioness said knocking on the door. When no one answered she opened the door.

"Hawk's," Denzell said.

"How'd you know," Lioness asked amazed.

"Well for one this room is super clean and Hawk's right there," Denzell said pointing to a pacing Hawk.

"Oh…" Lioness trailed off.

"Next one," Denzell knocked and then opened the door. "King's." And before Lioness could say anything he waved a hand, "All the tanks and cages. King loves animals you told me, plus there are the hamsters I gave him." Denzell walked to the next door and knocked. Lioness laughed. "What," he asked.

"That room is empty," Lioness said still laughing.

"Hey we all make mistakes."

"Well you know that's Sharks room," Lioness said passing a room where Shark was on his bed looking over the surfboard Denzell gave him. "So which room is mine," Lioness asked pointing to a room on the left and one on the right.

"Okay well open them and let's see," Denzell said reaching for the door on his left.

Lioness slapped his hand away, "Nope you can't see the inside until you guess."

"Oh how cruel," Denzell said rubbing his hand.

"Yes, cruel," Lioness said leaning against the door on her left.

"Well…….." Denzell stood there looking between the doors finally he said, "Oh hell, tails it's the one your leaning on heads it's the other one." Denzell pulled out a coin.

"Your kidding right," Lioness asked.

"Nope," Denzel flipped the coin in the air with his thumb and the caught it. "That one," Denzell said pointing to the one across from Lioness.

"If you hadn't used the coin would you still choose this one," Lioness asked.

"Yes, because I figured since all the other rooms are on this side of the hall and you where here before Madison this is your room," Denzell explained.

"Well your wrong," Lioness said smirking opening the door she was leaning on.

"A hell, I never said I'd get them all."

Lioness just kept smirking as she led him into her room. She sat down on her bed and watch Denzell look over her room.

Denzell walked in and saw that half of the far wall was a big window and the other half had a bed pressed against it with a bunch of shelves as a headboard and to the right of the wall/window was a wall with an open door way and next to the door way were more shelves with trophies, pictures, all sorts of sporting items, small animal figurines, a display of seashells, stuffed animals, and many other items that reminded Denzell of Lioness. On the wall to the left of the bed were three shelves and a desk with two laptops and a regular desktop, and above them was a DVD player, cable box, and a stereo system; Denzell walked over to the stereo and hit play. The song 'Move Bitch' by Ludacris started playing.

"_Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way"_

"_OH NO! The fight's out  
I'ma 'bout to punch yo...lights out  
Get the FUCK back, guard ya grill  
There's somethin' wrong, we can't stay still  
I've been drankin' and bustin' two  
and I been thankin' of bustin' you  
Upside ya motherfuckin' forehead  
And if your friends jump in, "Ohhh gurrlll", they'll be mo' dead  
Causin' confusion, Disturbin Tha Peace"_

Denzell sat down on the bed next to Lioness and looked at the wall across from him there was a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall and a cork board covered in pictures, jokes, ticket stubs, quotes, stickers, and ribbons. In the corner was a giant circular chair with an even bigger beanbag in it. "That beanbag is big enough for three people," he said laughing.

"Yeah I know, that's why I like it," Lioness said turning down the stereo, to hear him better. Denzell lay back on Lioness' bed. "Watch out." Too late he hit his head against the wall.

"Ow," he scooted forward so that his head was no longer in contact with the wall. Denzell sat up in amazement staring at the ceiling. "That's a great place for posters. Is that…." Denzell trailed off as he stood up and examined one of the posters closely.

"A poster of Tony Hawk, signed by Tony Hawk himself, yep," Lioness said.

"You have posters of all the major sport junkies," Denzell said looking at her ceiling.

"Yep," Lioness said.

"Let's check out what through here," Denzell said heading for the open door way.

Lioness jumped up. "You don't want to go in there it's just my closet," Lioness said hurriedly trying to block his way.

"All the more reason to see it, I want to see your wardrobe." Denzell walked right past her into a very neat closet to his left was a row of jackets, hoodies, vests, and a variety of other coats hanging in the lower right part. When he pulled out the drawers above the coats he found gloves, sunglasses, and goggles in many, many shapes and sizes. No baseball caps he noticed, but on the shelf above the drawer was, of course, were the baseball caps. "Nice caps," he said to Lioness who was watching him.

"I like to have them in as many colors as I can, same with my snowboarding hats," Lioness said pointing to the cabinet above the caps.

Denzell looked back at her, "May I?"

"Sure."

"Wow," Denzell found himself looking at about 100 snowboarding hats, not the ones with the small lip on the side, but the one with the ear flaps. And the string with fluff on the end coming out the top.

"It spins," Lioness said reaching forward and turning the base of it.

"I've never seen a hat holder like this," Denzell said amazed, "I want one."

"Garett helped me build it, I knew how I wanted it to function, but not to sure how to get it to do that so I asked Garett for help. And here it is holding all my boarding hats," Lioness said smiling.

On the left side of this wall were stacks upon stacks of jeans, shorts and sweats. The jeans were sorted by lightest to darkest. The Sweats and shorts on the other hand were sorted by color. The wall opposite that had hundreds of T-shirts, tank tops, and long sleeve shirts in more colors than Denzell had seen in a long time. "I didn't think you were a shopping person, by now I know……wow."

Lioness' eyes widened and she said quickly, "Oh no I'm not; some of my cousins send me all this stuff. Tasha, Hilary, Breanne, and Wendy started there own fashion line, it's small but doing well, and my mom put me on their mailing list for all the new styles so…….yeah."

"Okay that makes a lot more since," Denzell said. "What's in there," Denzell asked pointing to, two doors in the far corner.

"This is where I have to stop you, you can NOT open those doors, NO ONE can. Hate to break it to you, but that's off-limits," Lioness said stepping in front of the doors.

"Why," Denzell asked suspiciously.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lioness stated flatly, narrowing her eyes at Denzell.

"Okay. Hey can I check my mail," Denzell asked walking out of the closet.

"Sure, let me log you in."

XXXX

EC 11:00pm (23:00)

Lioness walked into the kitchen to find King leaning next to the microwave cooking a snack. _Of course_ she thought. She sat down at the tall island on a barstool. "Hey King have you seen Axel, after dinner he disappeared and I can't find him," Lioness asked.

"Last I saw him he was headed to the gym," King said opening the microwave and pulling a tray out to place on the counter. King ducked behind the refrigerator door to find a drink.

"Kay…..," Lioness trailed off in deep thought.

King stood up, he notice the tremor in Lioness' voice, "You okay?"

Lioness sighed, "Yeah, I'm just……I don't know…."

King turned his attention back to the refrigerator knowing not to pry. "Okay, if ya need anything I'm here."

Lioness reach over the counter and forked a huge chuck of lasagna off the tray and paused before shoving it in her mouth, "Hey King do you like Denzell, I mean what do you think of him."

"He's a cool, nice, laid-back guy, why?"

"Just curious," Lioness said. She shoved the lasagna in her mouth and placed the fork back in the tray. When she was walking away she called back, "Thanks King."

"Your wel—HEY not cool Li," King called as he found a good chuck of his snack missing.

Lioness headed up the stairs to the gym, but when she got there it was empty. As she passed the main meeting room they all used, she head voices. She stepped in to find Garett at the end of the table with a laptop hooked up to the main computer explaining to a frantic Hawk that it would take six more minutes to fix his laptop.

"I don't have six minutes," Hawk said, "they might find an actor. Do you know how long an audition is, do you? Two minutes. TWO MUNITES GARETT. They could have seen three actors in that time." Hawk said exasperated. Liza who was sitting one the table next to Garett with her legs hanging over the edge rolled her eyes at Hawk's outburst.

"Hey guys have you seen Axel," Lioness asked.

"His room," Garett guessed.

"Okay, thanks," Lioness said quietly.

"Hey cuz what's wrong," Liza asked hopping off the table furrowing her bow.

"A…..nothing, nothing at all," Lioness said heavily.

"Cuz' c'mon talk to me," Liza said walking around the table slipping her hands into Lioness' and giving them a squeeze. At this Garett and Hawk stopped their bickering they had started.

"Do you guys like Denzell?"

"He's a very resourceful guy I like him," Garertt said

"He's awesome," Hawk said.

"Yeah, I like him cuz', why," Liza looked right into Lioness' eyes.

Lioness felt like her cousin saw right to her soul, "I don't think Axel likes him."

"What!? Your imagining things; go ask him yourself," Liza said smiling.

Lioness headed up the next flight of stairs and walked to Axel's room. She knocked no answer. She opened the door, _not here, damn_ she thought. She knocked on Shark's door.

"Come in," Shark called.

Lioness saw Madison sitting on the floor looking at Shark's new board, "Hey Madison, have you guys seen Ax?"

"Shark was telling me about Nat, but no haven't seen him in awhile," she said shrugging.

"He's working on his bike," Shark said.

"Oh, thank a bunch I've been looking all over for him," Lioness said.

"Don't try anything," Madison said smiling.

"Well hey fair game, I mean your in here with Shark and you don't seem to care where Axel is," Lioness said. She winked at Madison when Shark looked between the two of them.

Lioness walked across the gravel to the garage, she could here an engine revving. _Finally_ she thought. She opened the door and walked pass tools and toolboxes-- hundreds. The engine revved again, she followed the sound. Axel was holding the clutch and revving the engine on his small bike. Lioness' bike was the biggest and badest out of everyone's and she knew it and they did too. "Hey, been lookin' for ya."

"I've been here for awhile," Axel said gruffly.

"Are you okay, you've been hiding," Lioness had to say it loudly so he could hear her over the engine. He didn't reply. _What's his problem? _She walked up to the bike and cut the engine.

"What the hell," Axel said loudly.

"Axel I'm talking to you," Lioness said coldly.

Axel straitened up and glared at her, "Well what do you want?" He said just as coldly.

"You've been avoiding everyone, even at dinner. What's wrong?'

"I haven't been avoiding everyone and nothing is wrong."

"What are you talking about, after Denzell got here you disappeared." She paused. "Do you like Denzell?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one. And don't answer a question with a question. Do you like him?"

"No, you should know I'm not gay Lioness."

"Axel you no what I mean." Lioness' voice raised an octave.

"Sorry Lioness I don't know what you mean," Axel's voice was clam, he still glared at her.

Lioness was still for a moment the she bent down with a wrench in hand and unscrewed a cap from his bike. She stood back up letting a thick liquid spill from it. "Well, know what I mean now," her voice was dangerously low.

"What the FCK that was the main oil passage," Axel's voice was rising.

She knew what it was. She went down again and stayed there for a few minutes. The sound of screws hitting the floor echoed through-out the garage with small,_ clinks_. When Lioness finally stood up she was holding a contraption a little bigger than her fist. She tossed it to her self a few times then tossed it to Axel. "I believe that's the oil filter," her voice would have scared Hawk, Shark, and King out of the room if they were here, but this was Axel. Axel was fuming, but he didn't say anything. Lioness lowered her self back down.

"Stop, stop. What do you what to know," Axel yelled.

Lioness stood back up, "You know what the question was."

"Fine you want to know the truth I don't like him. I think he's a rich show off who buys peoples friendship and I think he's untrustworthy. He's just a stuck up prick who always gets what he wants," Axel said getting angrier with each word.

"How can you say that, why do you say that, everyone else likes him. Why not you," Lioness voice was starting to rise.

"That's just it, everyone likes him, just 'cause he's rich he thinks everyone will like him. Well I don't. Lioness he's just going to use you and then walk off, you shouldn't be involved with him," Axel said getting louder too.

"The only way I'm involved with him is as a friend, GOD can't you get that, you guys are the few guys I know in Landmark and I live with you, sometimes I need a break to be with a friend who, I don't live or work with. And he's that friend, can't you just be happy or something," Lioness said getting quiet.

"No, Lioness he's going to use you and then leave you. Plus you can't deny he's a stuck up prick," Axel said.

"DAMN IT AXEL YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING JACKASS, YOU KNOW THAT. AND NO DENZELL IS NOT A PRICK, HE IS A BETTER FRIEND THEN YOU ARE," Lioness was screaming now.

XXXX

Shark and Madison ran downstairs into the kitchen, "Did you guys hear that, Lioness sounds super pissed," Shark said apprehensively.

"Oh yeah, I don't know what Axel did or said but he shu'nd have," King said with the same anxious expression Garett and Liza were wearing.

"What do we do now. Maybe I should leave," Denzell asked, his fork clattered to his plate.

"I should go talk to her," Madison said.

"NO," everyone-except Denzell-shouted at once.

Hawk was ringing his hands—which had turned white from the movement—and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You can't she's not mad, she's furiously pissed."

"There's a difference," Madison asked.

"Oh yeah. Lioness being mad is level three. First – annoyed; second – grim; third – mad; fourth – heated; fifth – pissed; sixth – outraged; seventh – livid; eighth – enraged; ninth – furiously pissed; and tenth – deadly," Hawk explained.

"You guys have Lioness' temper down to a chart," Denzell asked raising an eyebrow. He stood up and took his plate into the kitchen.

"Yep, she's never been deadly, but she has been furiously pissed once before," Hawk shuddered.

"What happened," Madison asked.

"Well she burned a house down, crashed two cars, and injured several people, us been those people," King said.

"I still have the scars from where she 'clawed' me, and she broke five of my bones," Shark said lifting the bottom of his shorts higher to revel four red lines parallel to each other, each about ten inches (25cm).

"Why was she--," Madison stopped as she heard a door slam in the distance.

"Brace your selves," Garett whispered. Everyone looked at him, it was totally out of character for him to say something like that, he must be really scared.

Lioness stormed into the kitchen and threw the refrigerator open and ripped out the almost empty carton of milk, mumbling the entire time, "what a dick, get over your self, bite me you jackass….." She stopped, pulled the cap off the carton and put it to her lips finishing off the milk.

Denzell noticed everyone was plastered up against the walls, trying to be invisible. "Hey Lioness I think I'm gonna go," Denzell said.

"NO," Lioness set the empty carton on the counter and grabbed Denzell's hand and pulled him to the foyer, "You are going to spend the night here, until I say other wise, well actually until Axel apologies to you and me. You can have one of the spare rooms, and don't tell me 'Axel doesn't need to apologies' 'cause I know you heard every word, and even though he didn't say it to your face, you heard him."

"I have work tomorrow."

"I told your sister to call you in sick."

"Uhhh……."

"Let's see if I can kick your ass at Halo," Lioness grinned.

Denzell heard large sighs from the kitchen. _Danger must have pasted_ he thought.

**So what do you think? Haha, Axel's in trouble now. Next chapter: Axel takes his problem to Madison she get's mad too and takes Lioness' side. REVIEW **


	13. Afraid to get Your Ass Handed to You

So sorry it took so long but skool started the 20th and I hate skool- to much work

**So sorry it took so long but skool started the 20****th**** and I hate skool- to much work. Anyway where were we, oh yeah Axel just got mouthed off by Lioness, and now he's headed to find some support, but to his surprise his 'ally' is not his 'ally' in this matter.**

EC 11:30pm (23:30)

Axel wiped his hands and stood up to examine his handy work. It looked fine but would it run? He revved the engine. Success. After Lioness pulled parts off he wasn't to sure if he could fix it properly. He put the tools away and walked back into the house. He walked though the kitchen and into the foyer. He looked around. He strained his ears to listen. Nothing. _Where is everybody, it's too early for them to be in bed,_ Axel thought to himself. He walked into the living room and stopped; no one.

"OHHHHHHHH. YOU JUST GOT OWNED SON. BEAT THAT SUCKER. EAT IT," Axel heard Shark yell loudly. It came from the Rec. room.

"I admit defeat," Axel heard Garett say as he opened the door leading downstairs.

"My turn, I had winner. Bring it Shark," Axel stopped and sneered as he recognized Denzell's voice.

"Hey Ax-man you got to get in on this, we're having a tournament," Hawk said when he saw Axel in the door way.

"No thanks," Axel said leaning on the door frame.

"Afraid to get your ass handed to you," Lioness asked keeping her eyes one the television.

Before Axel could say anything Madison jumped in, "Okay I'm getting those snacks now."

"I'll help," Axel said.

"Kay," Madison said heading up the stairs.

When they reach the foyer Axel slid his hand into Madison's. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're here, in LC," Axel said.

"Me too, but right now I need to find food and drinks for six starving hyena's not including me," Madison said sliding her hand out of his and walking towards the refrigerator but she stopped short and kissed Axel. "I'm glad I'm here too."

"So I have to ask, do you like Denzell," Axel asked pulling seven glasses out of a cupboard.

"Yes, I think he's a cool guy, not to mention the great looks and stunning personality," Madison said pulling boxes out of the pantry.

Axel stopped, "You too, why does everyone like him there's something amiss here."

"Axel there is nothing wrong with him you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion," Madison said walking over to the refrigerator.

"What!?"

"Fine if you give me one good reason why I shouldn't like him then I won't."

"He's a rich playboy, who gets whatever he wants and I just know he's going to use Lioness and then just toss her aside like some ragdoll, she is going to get hurt," Axel said getting angrier with every word.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're paranoid and jealous. Axel Denzell is a good guy and Lioness deserves someone like him, because she isn't around enough gentlemen," Madison said eyeing him, "and Axel, Lioness can take care of her self, don't forget about Judah."

"That has nothing to do with this," Axel was turning red now.

"Axel Li isn't 'with him' they're not going out and even if they were Li can take care of her self."

"He is going to USE HER," Axel fumed.

"AXEL Lioness isn't going to have sex with him just because he's rich and good looking. She would **never **jump into a relationship like that. I know that for a fact, it's just not her, plus she's learned from previous experiences in Brazil. Just drop it."

"I will—wait previous experiences."

"What, you think before she came to LC, that she never interacted with the opposite sex."

"Well no but—"

"He's a good guy and she's a smart girl. He will** not **use her for sex and he is not a bad guy."

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT, YOU HAVE NO PROOF."

Madison lowered the dumbwaiter and the walked over to the sink and pick-up a glass of water. "One: I just did and two: don't shout at me," Madison emptied the glass on Axel's chest as she walked out of the kitchen.

Axel stomped up to his room. _Damn it. What the hell. _"GAAAAHHHHH." He kicked his chair over a flopped down on his bed.

'_Madison's right you're overreacting' _said a voice in Axel's head.

_What, no, I'm not, he's a playboy, like…like a pimp or something._

'_Sure' _the voice said.

"_Ya know I think he IS jealous" _said a new voice.

_NO, I'm not, Lioness is like a sister to me. I like Madison._

"_Ummhmm and when was the last time you took Madison out on a date,"_ the second voice asked.

'_Yeah, just the two of you'_ the first voice put in

"………" Axel was drawing a blank

'_Just what we thought' _the first voice said.

"_Didn't you take Lioness to the library Monday so she could study" _the second voice put in.

_That was for studying._

'_Yeah, but didn't you stay and study with her' _the first voice asked.

_You know what, I'm gonna take Madison out tomorrow and apologies. _Axel slipped off into sleep.

Axel awoke and looked at his clock--3:00am--when he heard voices floating up from the stairs.

_Laughing _"No the song 'Because I got High' by Afroman," Lioness said.

"Yeah; _I was gonna go to class but then I got high;_ You know every voice in that song is his even the people laughing," Denzell said.

"Yeah……Okay so what movie do you want to watch," Lioness asked.

_They are almost on the third floor_, Axel thought.

"I don't know……"Denzell trailed off.

"Have you seen Grandma's Boy," Lioness asked.

"Yeah, are you kidding that's like one of my favorite movies," Denzell said astonished.

"Really other than Liza you're the only person I know who has seen it," Lioness said.

Axel heard the foot steps stop right outside his door.

"You've got to be joking, like all of my friends have seen it. What about the guys haven't you watched it with them," Denzell asked.

"No…because I don't think they've ever," Lioness sucked in a bunch of air; it made a whooshing sound. 

"They've never smoked weed," Denzell asked incredulously.

"Well I'm pretty sure Shark dose it once in awhile and King dose it only when he's super upset-- which is like never--but Axel, Garett, Hawk, Rachel, and Liza have never smoked…anything for that matter."

"Whoa…."

"Yeah anyway I have popcorn, soda, and movies, so let go. Plus I haven't watch Grandma's Boy in months." Lioness said.

Axel couldn't believe his ears. _Lioness smokes weed, _Axel thought to himself. _Weed, but how……_

XXXX

Lioness pulled out a bowl and to glasses as the popcorn was popping. "Put it in the PS3, I have it in Blue-Ray and grab the beanbag and the purple and blue blanket over there," Lioness said pointing to the corner.

"Okay so how did I miss the refrigerator and bowls and cups and plates," Denzell asked turning the PS3 on.

"I don't know….Root-beer, Dr.Pepper, Mountain Dew, Coke-a-Cola, Pepsi, Sprit, 7-up, and if you want I have some alcoholic beverages that we can mix together, rum and coke maybe…" Lioness trailed off looking through the bottom shelf of the refrigerator.

"Just a M.D." Denzell said plopping down in the beanbag.

A few minutes later Lioness sank in next to him with a large bowl of popcorn. "Here," she handed him a Mountain Dew, "hey, where's the blanket."

"Right here," Denzell grabbed it off the floor. He threw it over himself and Lioness.

"NO, blue side down, purple side up. Did you even feel it?" Lioness asked.

"…..whoa it's so soft."

"Feel the blue side," Lioness said flipping the blanket purple side up.

"What is it, it feels like silk."

"I don't know I just picked the material and put it together."

"You made it?"

"Yeah, it's called my movie blanket; hey did you see the awesome binding?"

"Winnie the Pooh, tight!"

"You want subs?"

"No, I've seen this so many times I could quote it, but let's watch it in Portuguese."

"Kay."

(Next morning)

Madison knocked on Lioness' door and peeked in. She closed the door smiling.

Shark walked by and saw her smiling, "What?"

"Look," She opened Lioness' door again.

Shark peeked in to see Lioness curled next to Denzell, who had his arm rapped around her, laying on the beanbag with a purple blanket over them.

Madison slowly closed the door as to not wake them, "They're so cute."

"You know I think Lioness should go out with him, he's cool," Shark said.

"Don't tell Axel that," Madison said walking down the stairs with Shark.

"Don't tell Axel what?" Madison and Shark turned around to see Axel coming down the stairs.

"Um….that—" Madison began at the same time as Shark.

"Nothing….that is—" Shark looked at Madison.

"What he's trying to say—" Madison started.

"I was saying that IthinkLionessandDenzellshouldgoouttogetherbecauseheisacoolguyandLionessreallyseemstolikehim," Shark said quickly

Axel walked down the stairs and threw an arm over each of them. "Don't worry guys; I'm going to apologies to Denzell today."

"Really…." Madison stopped and Axel's arm fell away from Shark who kept going down the stairs.

"Yep," Axel said meeting her eyes.

"Why the change of heart," Madison asked.

"I was just angry yesterday and I didn't give him a chance."

"Oh…."

Axel grabbed both of Madison's hands, "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday and I would like to make it up to you by taking you out for lunch today, are you up for it?"

"Yes and thank you for apologizing, but don't forget about Denzell."

"What about me?" asked a groggy voice behind them. They looked up to see Denzell rub his eyes then they watched him stretch his arms above his head.

"I wanted to apologies for the way I acted to you yesterday….I was…" Axel trailed off looking for the right words.

"You were just acting how any brother would act about a little sister, no big deal, your like Li's brother, well that's how she sees you anyway," Denzell said trudging down the stairs.

"Really," Axel asked surprised. Madison coughed loudly and Axel looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Li doesn't view you as—" she stopped midsentence seeing Denzell shaking his head and mouthing 'No'

"She views me as what," Axel asked confused.

"A….A younger brother not an older brother," Madison said quickly.

"Yeah, she like's to think she's older, that way your not looking down at her," Denzell finished, saving Madison.

"Oh…." Axel started back down the stairs, "How 'bout some breakfast?"

(Kitchen/Dinning Room)

"Morning," Shark said sitting down next to Hawk and Denzell.

"Hey Shark what do you want to drink," King asked from the kitchen.

"Milk," Shark replied.

"Here, ya go," King set his glass down in front of him and walked around the table to sit next to Axel leaving a space between them for Madison.

"Thanks," Shark said taking a sip.

"Wow you guys like a full breakfast, I mean look at this, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast," Denzell said looking at the table.

"You should see Sunday's breakfast, well is more like late lunch cause most of us aren't up until 2:00(14:00), actually I take that back, it's only Shark and Lioness who sleep in that late," King said.

"Well you, King, sleep till 10:00," Axel said.

"Here we go," Madison said setting plates of eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and pancakes in the middle of the table, "dig in."

"Looks great Madi," King said.

"Oh I almost forgot," Madison walked back to the counter and grabbed three glasses full of different liquids. She set them at the empty place next to Denzell (and across from Axel).

"What is that and how come there are three," Denzell asked.

"It's apple juice, milk, and orange juice and they are for Lioness, on Saturdays, Fridays, and Sundays she has all three, but every other day she has just milk," Madison explained.

They started eating.

"So, how did you meet Lioness," Shark asked Denzell.

"Well about four months ago I was at the beach and I had taken my dog Logan. I'd been there for I while and was getting ready to leave when I saw this black dog going running down the beach with someone chasing him. I did a double-take, seeing it was Logan. So I headed toward them. I stopped and saw Logan coming back, when he passed me I was about to call him, but then someone ran into me, it felt like someone had thrown a ton of bricks at me. I played foot ball in high school so I was used to being thrown to the ground, but I'm prepared for the hit during football. But this totally threw me off balance. I thought it was a dude, 'cause only guys can hit that hard, no offence," he said to Madison, "but when I heard a girl come over to me asking if I was alright I was really confused. And when I pulled my face out of the sand I saw Lioness. She kept apologizing until I realized she had a bloody nose. So I gave her a towel and asked her why she ran into me. She said she was chasing Logan because he had taken her sandal. So then I insisted I buy her a new pair because Logan had totally destroyed hers. So the next day she met me at the beach and we went to the mall and had lunch after I got her new sandals."

"I bet that was the day she was playing volleyball and came back with a bloody nose," Axel said.

"Whoa. I knew I've seen you before," Shark said.

"Huh," Denzell asked confused.

"That same day, well the day after, we all went to Lee Industries, but Li, and Garett showed us this new surveillance system that was 'watching' the streets and we saw you and Li having lunch," Shark explained.

"So what do you do in your free time Denzell," Madison asked.

Shark and Axel looked at each other guiltily.

"We I have two jobs, I'm a volunteer, and I go to school, oh and I help my sister check up on the clubs. We also help with a…f-f-family….c-c-company," Denzell said getting a little shaky at the end of the sentence.

"Please explain," Madison asked.

"Yeah, what do you do," King asked wiping the remaining syrup on his plate with a small pancake.

"Well, I'm, I _was_ a tutor, I stopped 'cause of school, I'm still an assistant science teacher at Romig, as for volunteering I've been doing that since I was 10 at Katie's Home, and my uncle opened five clubs: Griffin Wings, Shark's Tooth, Shy-Zah, Fat Joint, and Justin Illusion which are really cool, he has the same ones in NYC; Denver, Colorado; London, England; Tokyo, Japan; Athens, Greece; and a whole a lot in South America," Denzell said leaving out the company.

"Okay so I like the names, but Justin Illusion, I don't get it why a name so…weird," Hawk asked confused.

"Say it really fast," Denzell said smiling.

"Justin Illusion, JustinIlluion, _Justin Illusion_, oh I get it; just an illusion. Clever," Hark said smiling.

"Took you long enough," Shark laughed.

"We should go to one," Madison said enthusiastically.

"That'd be fun, I could bring Ray-Ray," Shark said (Rachel)

"I don't know, Friday nights are PACKED and even if my uncle owns the place we've got to be twenty-one to drink," Denzell said.

"I'm sure the guys have fake ID's and if not I ain't buying you drinks, but we should go," Madison said.

"You have a fake ID," Axel asked.

"Yeah what do you think I did on vacation, not that I drink a lot," Madison replied.

_Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop._ They all looked up to see Lioness stretching.

"God that's so gross Li," Hawk complained.

"Oh wel_-AHHH_," Lioness yawned.

"Morning sunshine," Denzell said.

"Morning doce bochechas," Lioness laughed when Denzell laughed. (Sweet Checks)

"Don't call me that," Denzell said.

"Well then don't call me sunshine," Lioness retorted sitting down next to him. Everyone watched as she piled on eggs, four slices of bacon, six sausages, and three pancakes onto her plate. She covered it all in syrup except the eggs which she put salt on. "Watch ya looking at?"

"Oink Oink, Li," Hawk said.

"You saying I'm fat," Lioness asked setting her plate down in front of her.

"No, it's just, wow hungry much, I though girl watch their weight like crazy," Hawk said quickly.

"Well most girls don't burn as many calories as I do," Lioness said stuffing half a pancake in her mouth.

"Damn Li, that was huge," Denzell said.

"So what was all this talk about drinking," Lioness asked after swallowing.

"I want to go to one of Denzell's clubs tonight," Madison said.

"Oh. Sounds like fun," Lioness said.

"See, I'm not the only one," Madison said looking at everyone, then she leaned across the table and whispered in Lioness' ear, "truth is I think they can't dance."

_PHHHUT, CAH, CAH. _Denzell pounded Lioness' back. "You okay," he asked.

_More coughing, then it stops. _"Yeah," Lioness took a deep breathe and looked across the table at Madison. 'It's true' she mouthed and this caused Lioness to start cracking up.

"Madison look what you did, trying to kill Li, not cool," Shark said.

"I'm good, Wahoo, that was fun, but Madi, King isn't that bad, but I can't say anything about the others 'cause I've never seen 'em, well other than Denzell, but he's really good," Lioness said.

"I can imagine they are, but I think they can't," Madison said pointing at Axel, Shark, and Hawk.

"What are you talking about," Axel asked confused.

"I think I know," Denzell said grinning.

"So tonight well have diner and go at nine," Madison said.

"So guys let's take a vote on which one," Lioness said.

**Haha. Let's go dancing. (sorry if ya don't like the weed thing, she doesn't do it that often, I promise) But remember Axel ****hasn't**** apologized to Lioness and she knows it but Axel doesn't. So Next chapter Axel is confused, Lioness won't talk to him. Plus Lioness get together with someone and things get wild at the club. XD. REVIEW. **


	14. Let’s play ‘I Never’

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am, I had major writers block and I still do, I tried writing an other story to help me get ideas, but it didn't help, any way the chapers will be slow to come, but at least I'm getting ideas. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Here we go. Dancing, flirting, and some drinking games. **

EC – 8:39pm

"Hey, Li can you toss me the remote," Axel asked when Lioness walked by.

Lioness looked at the remote—which was right in front of her—then at Axel, "No sorry it's to far way." She walked away.

Axel stood up and grabbed the remote.

"What's wrong," King asked walking to the room.

"Lioness is still mad still me," Axel said.

"Didn't you apologizes to Denzell," King asked.

"Yeah," Axel said.

"Hey guys, you seen Rachel," Shark asked coming in the room.

"Ah, no," King said.

"Yeah, she's in Madison's room," Axel said.

"Oh thanks, what's bugging," Shark asked.

"Li's still mad at him even though he apologized to Denzell," King explained.

"Ladies here I come, prepare to be swept of your feet," Hawk walked into the living room with a confident face.

"Whoa, dude," Shark said, he started to cough.

"What _cough _is _cough _that smell _cough, cough_," King coughed.

"Seriously Hawk, did you spill a bottle of cologne," Axel asked coughing too.

Hawk's face fell, "does it really smell that bad?"

"Not so much that it smells bad, but far too much," King said.

"Oh…." Hawk headed out of the room.

"I'm gonna ride with Rachel, you guys taking the Slama," Shark asked.

"Yeah, but Li's gonna ride with Denzell," King said.

"Hey guys are Liza and Garett coming," Madison asked coming into the room with Rachel.

"Whoa, I've never seen such a pretty scientist before," Shark said walking over to Rachel and spinning her around.

Rachel was wearing a short royal blue dress that was tight around her upper chest, it loosened at her sternum and flowed down to mid thigh, it looked like a sexy summer dress and to top it all off she wore 2 ½ inch heels. Madison was wearing a purple mini skirt and a yellow tank top, with a small white jacket and heels too.

Axel kissed Madison, "Wow."

"You like it," Madison asked spinning around like a model.

"I don't like it I love it," Axel said smiling.

Hawk walked in, "better."

"Yeah," King said.

"Much better," Shark said.

"Can barely tell," Axel said.

"King, you need a girlfriend," Rachel said suddenly.

"What," King asked confused.

"You heard me," Rachel said.

"You're right Rāch, he does," Madison said.

A look of horror passed over King's face. Axel and Shark started laughing.

"Hey what about me," Hawk asked.

"King you need someone—" Rachel started.

"Hellooooo," Denzell's voice floated through the house. Then he popped his head in the living room. "Found you, whoa, looking good ladies," Denzell said to Rachel and Madison.

"Thanks," they replied in unison.

"We're ready to go," Axel said.

"Where's Li," Denzell asked.

"She's coming," King said.

Everyone headed out of the room. "I'll wait here for her," Denzell said when they reached the foyer.

When Axel was about to get in to the Slama he turned back to the house, "Be right back, forgot my wallet."

Axel walked into the kitchen and grabbed his wallet, he peeked around the door at Denzell, who was still waiting for Lioness in the foyer, he was about to turn away when he saw a strange look cross Denzell's face. It was a look of admiration, delight and; when he saw that look, anger boiled in Axel's stomach,_ 'no,'_ Axel though, it must have been a trick of the light; that last look, a look of lust.

"Hello beautiful," Denzell said looking up the stairs.

"Haha, very funny, so which club are we going to," Lioness asked.

Axel looked toward the stairs to see Lioness dress in: a pair of sweat pants, rolled to her knees and a forest green shirt that was cut above her navel, with a cut on the neck line that stopped just above bra-line, (to reveling for Axel's liking) the words: I don't give a damn, were sprawled across the shirt. Lioness had tossed her hair in a high ponytail that was on the side of her head, she had no make-up on. The Axel noticed something he had never noticed before, Lioness had pierced ears; she had two studs in each earlobe and on her right ear was an industrial piercing. She had a silver pendant on a black cord around her neck and she was wearing a pair of Nike slides. [industrial piercing-just Google it]

"Nice sandals," Denzell said.

"Thanks, this really great guy bought them for me," Lioness said reaching the foyer.

"He must be an amazing guy to buy you sandals," Denzell said back.

"You have no idea," Lioness grinned.

"Hey I invited some of my buddies, hope you don't mind," Denzell said guiltily.

"Are you kidding, I want to meet who you hang out with," Lioness said.

"Why," Denzell asked suspiciously.

"Let's go, the guys aren't very patient," Lioness said dragging him to the door by the hand.

"You're ignoring my question, why, this is worrying me," Denzell said, letting himself be dragged.

Axel hurried back to the car, "What took you so long," Madison asked.

"Couldn't find it," Axel said referring to him wallet.

XXXX

Fat Joint

9:45 pm

"Denzell hey man long time no see," a dark hair guy said walking over to the table King, Axel, Madi, Denzell, were all standing.

"Hey man," Denzell said greeting his friend and the other three guys.

"Is this the lovely Lioness I've heard so much about," another guy said looking at Madison.

"No," Denzell scanned the dance floor, "there's Li," he said pointing to Lioness. When she saw all of them watching her she walked over towards them.

"Hey De, are these your amazing friends," she asked smiling widely.

"Yes we are, it's a pleasure to meet you, although I must say you are much hotter than I expected," one of them said.

"Lioness this is Alex," Denzell said pointing to the first guy who talked, he was tall with black hair and broad shoulders he looked just like De but his eyes were blue, De turned to the next guy, who was a little taller than Axel with light tan hair, "this is Moon, and this is Colin and his girlfriend Amy," De said gesturing to the guy with dark brown hair standing next to a blond girl. De turned back to Alex, "where's you lovely girl?"

"She has to work late, but she'll be here in a little," Alex said.

Moon looked at Lioness," What," she asked.

"I was wondering if you would dance with me," he asked.

"I'd love to," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Let go join them," Madi said pulling Axel behind her. Colin and Amy followed.

Denzell sat down next to King and Alex joined him, "I like her. She's cool."

"Who is," a tan haired girl asked sitting down next to Alex, "Hey De."

Alex leaned over and kissed her, "I was talking about De's crush."

"She's here, I get to meet her," The girl said excitedly.

"Yes she is here and Sarah I don't have a crush on her," De said annoyed.

"Are you kidding you so do, you always talk about her and you're always thinking about her," Sarah said.

"Here she comes," Alex said.

"Hi I'm Lioness and you are," Lioness asked sitting down looking at Sarah.

"I love you," Sarah said giving Lioness a big hug.

Lioness laughed, "I love you too and I'd kiss you, but I don't know your name."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Sarah and sorry, but the kissing is going to have to wait, I'm with Alex at the moment, but when we break you I'll be sure to call," Sarah said mirroring Lioness' grin.

"Hey please don't hold back because you're going out with me," Alex said smiling ear to ear.

"You perv," Sarah said, she turned to Li, "I'd ask you to tell me about yourself, but I already know just about everything."

Lioness looked at Denzell and he gave her a sheepish smile, "Well want to get to know me even better," she asked Sarah.

"Yeah," Sarah replied.

"Let's play 'I Never'," Lioness said. At that moment everyone else sat around the table. (Shark, Rāch, Hawk, Rose (girl he met), Axel, Madi, Moon, a blond girl (moon picked up), Colin, Amy, King, Denzell and Lioness.) They ordered a bunch of shots and looked at each other.

"Rules are someone asks a question and if you've done whatever it is they ask you have to take a shot if not then you don't, if you take a shot and we ask about the story you have to tell," Lioness explained.

"I get to start," Moon said, he paused, "I never kissed someone of the same sex."

Moon, Colin, the blond girl with Moon, and Lioness all took a shot. They all looked at Lioness "Story," they demanded.

"In Brazil I had this roommate and she got bored so she kissed me, that's when we realized just how much we liked guys," Lioness said as if it happened every day.

They turned to Colin, "What can I say Moon get's way to touchy feely when he's drunk," every one scooted their stools away from Moon.

"Next question," Sarah said, "I never got a ticket."

Moon, Amy, Shark, Lioness, King, Rose, and Rachel all took a shot.

"Next question," someone said. And so this went on and one until everyone was totally wasted. Slowly people started heading home. The last to leave were Moon, his girl, Denzel and Lioness. They were saying good bye to Moon when he grabbed Lioness' shoulders and kissed her, full on the lips.

Moon stepped back, "I just wanted to know what it would be like." Then he stumbled away with the blond girl next to him. Lioness just stood there shocked. Denzell had a very strange feeling in his stomach and he didn't like the feeling or the fact that one of his best friend s just kissed his girlfriend, wait girlfriend, Lioness wasn't his girlfriend.

XXXX

Next morning Central Park.

"I can't believe we've been walking since last night," Lioness said," my feet hurt."

Denzell just nodded his head in response. Lioness grabbed his arm and sat him down on a bench, "Tell me what's wrong, you've been like this forever and don't tell me it's the hangover cause mine passed awhile ago and I drank more than you, so what's on your mind."

Denzell looked at her and took a deep breath, "I'm pissed and I think I'm jealous and I'm confused about you."

Lioness gave him a curious look, "Why are you pissed and why are you jealous and what is so confusing about me."

Denzell paused, his pause was so long Lioness was about to say something else when he finally spoke up, "I'm pissed because I'm jealous and I'm jealous because of Moon," Denzell looked at the ground, "and I'm confused about you because I like you, but I don't want to tell you because telling you could ruin our friendship and I don't want to lose you as a friend if you don't like me back," Denzell finished still looking at the ground. When he felt Lioness stand up next to him he was torn in two, but then two soft hands grabbed the side of his face and pulled his head up, Lioness was squatting in front of him.

"Did you mean that," she asked.

"Well….I…um….cause," He tried avoiding her gaze.

Lioness cut him off, "it's a yes or no question."

"Yes," he whispered. Just then he jumped up and ran toward the road, "I have to go."

Lioness just watched him in disbelief.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please don't be mad at me.**


	15. Talk to Me

**Well my writers block isn't so bad anymore, for this story, but now I have writers block for my other one, it sucks, burt lucky i'm on summer vacation so....yeah. Anyway: De told Lioness he liked her, but then he ran off.**

**ENJOY.  **

Denzell's POV

When I was a good seven blocks from the park I slowed to a walk. I couldn't believe I just told Lioness I liked her, she probably never talk to me again. Shit, Shit, Shit! Why am I such an idiot. I need to talk to Mari she would know what to do....No I can't talk to her, because she'll talk about all that "well if she feels the same way" stuff. This was something I had to figure out on my own. I hailed a cab and headed back to my apartment.

I paid the driver and entered my apartment building.

"Morning De," Carl said opening the door for me, "Long night?"

"You've got no idea," I replied.

Carl smiled, "Try me, I get off in ten minutes."

"Okay, you know where I live," I said. Carl just laughed.

I got into the elevator and headed to the top floor. I quickly unlocked my door and went to the bar, I poured myself a shot and downed it, calming some of my nerves.

Then it came to me, what I could do, to solve this whole thing. I grab the phone and called Li's cell. Come on...pick up.

"Hello, De, where in the world did you run off to," she asked.

"Hey, um Li I need to tell you something.... you know what I said in the park..."

"Yeah, hey I wanted to talk to you about that... De I should tell you--"

I cut her off before I lost the guts to do this and said something that would really screw with our friendship. "Listen Li, let me say this first... I feel terrible, about what I said--"

"De I told-- wait what do you mean you feel terrible?" Her voice sounded shaky, but it was probably just the connection.

"I can't lie to you, my buddies and I made a bet about your reaction if I told you that I... that I liked you, and I feel really bad about the whole thing, because I hate lying to my friends, so can you forgive me." I waited, this was scaring the crap out of me.

Li was quite for so long I thought she had hung up, but then I heard a long intake of breath, "...Oh ...well ...thanks. I mean... you know... for telling me the truth."

"Okay, yeah... well, bye."

"Bye." and with that she hung up. I could have sworn her voice was trembling towards the end of our conversation. I rubbed a hand across my face. I really hope I didn't royally screw us both over.

There was a knock at the door and I heard it open. "Living room," I called. Carl appeared in the doorway, "Come on in," I said motioning to the recliner.

"So, hit me with it, what ya'd do wrong this time," Carl asked.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Long story, you want something to drink?"

"I got time, and I'll take a beer," Carl replied.

I popped the bottles open and handed a beer to him and sat back down. "So Li and a bunch of her friends came to Fat Joint with me last night and we were all having fun..."

–

Lioness POV

I looked at my cell phone strangely, there was no way De was pulling a prank on me, was he. I mean he sounded so sincere. But why did I care so much, I mean I didn't like him, sure he's smart, funny, and really good looking and I get a weird feeling in my stomach when he smiles... oh shit I do like him. I can't, I mean he just told me he said that was for a bet. Breath woman! You are strong and smart don't let this get to you, we can be friends... right?

My cell went off again and I flipped it open, " 'Ello?"

"Hey Li, you okay you sound funny." Madison asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"Where'd you go last night, you never came home, you with De?"

"No! No... after we left we walked to the park and wondered around, I'm still here, De took off he had some things to do," I said quickly.

"Oh, okay, well you want me to come get you?"

"Nah, I'm going to go talk to Mari for a little, I'm close to her place."

"Kay, call me when you done, Rachel and I are going shopping you guys should meet up with us, we need dresses for the Lee Industries Gala."

"That sounds great, I'll see if Mari wants to go."

"Kay, later."

"Bye." I hung up and found myself on Mari front porch. I knocked.

"_Be there in a sec,"_ Mari called. A minute later the door opened and Mari stepped out covered in flour. "Hi Li!" She said cheerily.

"Hey Mari, having fun," I asked.

She grinned, "Yep, want to help us make cookies?"

"I don't want to intrude," I said cautiously.

"Are you kidding. Come in!" She stepped aside and let me in.

"Li!" a tiny voice screamed, I looked towards the kitchen to see a miniature version of Mari come flying at me.

"Hey Kari. I heard you were making cookies."

"Yeah. You should help, but mom say we'll never finish cause the 'gredients go in the bowl, but we can't them in there," Kari smiled showing off her pearly whites. I laughed as she skipped back into the kitchen.

"See, I told you. Come on, I could use all the help I can get." Grinning I followed her into the flour covered kitchen, I needed a distraction.

~ Hour Later ~

"Wow I didn't know making cookies could be so exhausting," I sighed collapsing on the couch.

"Agreed," Mari sighed. "So do you want to tell me why you came over?"

"Do I need a reason, I visits my friends," I asked raising an eyebrow.

Mari looked at me, "Yeah!"

I laughed, "So mean."

"So come on spit it out."

I sighed again and told Mari want happened.

"My brother is an idiot," Mari said shaking her head. "Li, my brother really does like you, after his last relationship I'm not surprised he did this, but please give him time. He needs time to figure out his mistake, I want him to pay."

"What happened in his last relationship," I asked quietly.

"That's for him to tell you, not me, sorry. But can you promise me one thing."

"Sure anything," I said.

Mari took a deep breath, "Promise me you'll take care of him, no matter what, even if you in a big fight or something. He needs someone he can go to no matter what, and before you say anything," She said holding up a hand to stop me, "I can't be that person, because I've been there his whole life, plus now I have Kari. So please just promise me you'll be there for him."

I licked my dry lips, "Yeah," I whispered, "I can do that."

"Thank you. Now what was that you said about shopping?"

**Okay so it's definitely not my best chapter or my longest, but I'm getting back into this, so please bare with me. Reviews are loved.**

**Those of you reading my JL story, I'm working on it! Sorry.**


End file.
